Love and the Gentle Heart Are One Thing
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 463-482:  MULTISHIP  Valentine's Day is coming, and it's shaping up to be a very Glee kind of dance...
1. 1 Love and the Gentle Heart

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 22nd cycle. Now cycle 23!_

_So last year for Valentine's Day (days 106-116), I did a series of 11 stories, individual, but this year I wanted to do something different, so this is going to be a twenty-day/chapter story, leading up to V's Day (and day after), with loads of song, loads of love... whether it works out for them or not. **Important part!** Now, I'm kind of a multishipper, so I like some conflicting ships at time, but still I wanted to be able to cater to all of them in one way or another, so that's how I got to the unfolding of this story, the big dance. Now whether or not some of these ships are there together, that was left to how things were at the end of episode 10 (except for Finn/Rachel... I couldn't have them apart for this! So... yeah, ignore the break up *cough* ;)). I have not read any spoilers, for plot or songs, and I planned this story some weeks back, before filming news and... people not so considerate of people not wanting to find out stuff (:P)... affected things in any way. Obviously if you count it out, you know this will run past the return dates for Glee, but still it's already planned and won't change because of whatever happens, so... Enjoy! (Wow that went on for a while ;) But I wanted to make sure everything was explained ;)) (Oh! Almost forgot! The title! Kind of grabbed on to it in the middle of my Italian literature class last semester ;))_

_[**Featured in this chapter:** Carl/Emma, Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, Artie/Brittany, Mike/Tina, Sam/Quinn, Puck & Santana, Anthony/Mercedes, Will/Holly... more ships to come!]_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**1. Love & the Gentle Heart  
[Multiship] **

Emma heard the knocking along her office's window wall and she knew… She looked up, smiled as Carl came through the door. "Afternoon," he had that smile of his that made her just… tremble in the same way her heart did.

"Hi," she sat up.

"You wanted to see me, of course, here I am," he smirked, coming to sit across from her desk, like a visitor.

"Yes, I did," she nodded, getting up and moving across to sit with him. "So as you can probably guess, we've got the Valentine's Day dance coming up…"

"Yeah, I saw the posters in the hall…"

"Yeah… They really go all out, it drives Sue crazy…" she shook her head, though there was a tiny smile at the corner of her lips. She coughed. "A-anyway… Usually, I would chaperone, and… they asked me again, this year, but, well…" She hesitated, not wanting to imply or sneak on whatever plans he might have.

"A dance…" he nodded. "That sounds good," he got back up.

"It does?" she was smiling again as he confirmed this. She grinned. "Great, yes!" she clapped her hands together. "It's going to be great, really, W… we can dance… have punch… pre-packed, not the communal bowl kind of anything," she shook her head. She almost said 'Will.'

"No, right, of course," Carl agreed, then smiled. "And after the dance, we can have ourselves a late dinner, just us…"

"I'd love that," she smiled back.

X

"We need to talk colors," were the first words Finn heard from Rachel as she came to meet him at his locker. He looked around, like somehow he'd find the start of this conversation somewhere on the hall floors… no luck.

"What?" she frowned, then pulled out her phone, showing him pictures of herself in different dresses.

"Which one's better?" she asked, looking, with him, at the pictures flick by. Finn needed a moment, as he often did when Rachel was this… driven. Then he saw one of the pictures and a noise dislodged from his throat. "Okay, green," she nodded, putting the phone away. "So, I'll see about getting you something to match," she smiled.

"Cool, okay," he shrugged… "Better off this way," he spoke, mostly to himself… She'd never had to ask if they'd go… "My mom's going to be there, chaperone, her and Burt both."

"Good, good," she nodded, then remembered, "I need to show you the shoes…"

X

Even after how long he'd been at Dalton Academy by now, Kurt still had this odd feeling like he'd get turned around one day and then never find his way out again… just endless polished halls.

He was startled at the sound of his phone ringing and answered it to find it was Mercedes. "Did you do it yet?" she 'greeted' him and he sighed… which she heard. "Do it!" she insisted.

"Fine," he shook his head, then stopped himself, realizing he was nodding to no one who could see it. "But you have to do your part, too." There was a pause.

"Right, I know," she answered, and they said their goodbyes, hanging up. He took a breath… It wasn't completely unreasonable for him to consider asking Blaine what he wanted to ask… the two of them, they were growing closer… But an invitation to a Valentine's Day dance did carry some underlining meaning, and he didn't want to make a move he'd end up regretting.

He was sitting in the common room, trying to come up with some way of bringing this up, showing that he was open to more, while not sounding too forward… It wasn't even 'one step forward, three steps back,' it was 'one step forward, one step back'… No forward motion, no backward motion… Just standing there, no idea…

"You look like you just went through one of Mr. Yates' pop quizzes…" he heard Blaine's voice and snapped out of that thought, looking at him.

"What? No, that's not i… What about his pop quizzes?" he asked. Blaine gave him a look.

"What's going on?" he redirected, so Kurt forged ahead.

"So Mercedes called, and she wants me to come to the dance next week, at McKinley…"

"Next week? You mean…" Blaine nodded along.

"That's the one," Kurt confirmed, pausing to find the next words. "I do kind of want to go; we always had our fun, but… With this year, with everything that… happened…" he nodded along.

"Why don't I go with you?" Blaine suggested, with an understanding smile. Kurt looked at him. "Really, I insist. That's if you don't mind having me there…"

"Wouldn't mind it at all…" Kurt shook his head, trying not to smile too hard.

X

Artie wasn't exactly in the capacity to 'pace', but if he was, then that was what he'd be doing at the moment. Instead he just sat there very quiet and still, hands in his lap, as he thought about… things. It wasn't like his relationship with Brittany wasn't already substantial enough, but he… he'd never gotten to go to a dance, a school dance, with a girl before… let alone one who he was dating. So no matter what, he wanted to ask her…

He sat there, practically willing himself to ask his girlfriend out to the dance. He still had all the nerves going mad inside him. He waited until he could get her alone, which was when she split off from the pack, including Santana and Quinn, as they all left the gym. She spotted him and she smiled, waving at him… he waved back. She jogged over to him, leaning in to kiss him. "Hi," she smiled on.

"Hi," he replied. "I wanted to ask you something," he started, and she knelt down to be at his eye level.

"Ask," she nodded. He grinned… Why was he so worried?

"Maybe I… I'm hoping it's just a formality…"

"A what?" Brittany asked, but he left it hanging.

"So I just wanted to ask if… if you'll go to the dance with me," he finally explained, and she smiled widely, nodding energetically.

"Sure!" she answered. "When is it?"

"Valentine's Day," he told her as she got up and they started down the hall.

"Okay," she nodded, then… "When?"

X

It was just about lunch time, and Tina had gone to her locker to drop off her books. The moment she closed the door again, a pair of hands came over her eyes. She jumped, but then realized who it was and gave a laugh. "Hey, Mike…" He let go and moved to face her, back to the lockers near hers.

"Hello," he nodded. "I was wondering…" he started.

"Yeah?" she asked him, slightly curious.

"You wouldn't happen to have a date to the dance, would you?" he pondered innocently. She beamed.

"Well no one's asked me yet," she played along.

"They haven't?" he raised an eyebrow. "What about your boyfriend?"

"Hasn't asked," she shook her head, chuckling on the inside.

"The idiot…" Mike shook his head.

"He's okay," Tina shrugged, and that made him laugh. "So you're asking?"

"I'm asking," he nodded, and she leaned in to kiss him. "Is that a yes?" he asked, and she smacked him on the arm. "Alright, I get the message!" he 'gave in.'

X

In the cafeteria, Quinn was quietly eating her lunch, reviewing for a test she had right after, when she felt the strong impression that she was being watched. She turned her eyes to the side, where Sam sat with her, and saw he was indeed watching, head rested in the palm of his hand, elbow on the table.

"What are you up to?" she asked, wondering what he was staring at; her hand reached to her face on reflex, to check if there was anything there. "Something on your mind?"

"Something, and someone." He smiled, so… she put fork and notes down and turned to look at him properly, humoring him.

"What's the something?" she asked.

"The dance, on Valentine's Day," he revealed. She couldn't stop herself smiling even if she wanted to in that moment.

"And, uh, who's the someone?" she carried on.

"You," he smiled back.

"I see," she nodded, 'deducting,' "So the dance, and me… Is this like Jeopardy, like 'what is 'an invitation'?'"

"Jackpot," he confirmed.

"Yeah, that's not how the game works…" she shook her head, still smiling. "But I'm still saying yes." He sat back up, pleased, and she returned to her studying and her lunch, her smile stuck on her face.

X

Santana was just leaving the cafeteria. Everyone was talking about their plans for the dance, and she could not, would not stay… it wasn't like she could have what she wanted, so what was the point to it? That was when Puck fell in step with her. "What do you want?" she frowned.

"You coming to the dance with me?" he asked casually. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that was pathetic…" she was still frowning.

"Why not? You don't have a date, do you? Not that this would be a date…"

"Keep talking, I'm sure that hole you're digging can get a lot deeper… I might bury you in it." He stopped her, and she obliged him in listening.

"I want to be there, and I'm not in the mood for any of these other girls' crap, and you… You're kind of a safer choice with that. I'm sure it's the same for you, I can tell," he nodded to her face, and she tried to change it immediately, which of course betrayed her. "Come on… I won't even try anything… Unless you want to?"

"Get over yourself," she chuckled. But he was kind of right… too right… as usual. "Fine. Just remember what this is… and what it isn't," she told him before walking off. He let her go, satisfied.

X

Mercedes knew she'd see Anthony Rashad in her next class, and her stomach had started to twist in anticipation. She hadn't wanted to follow Kurt's suggestions about him at first, out of… frustration, and a million other things, but after that had gone away a bit, she'd started turning around. They would talk, sometimes… more and more, but she still got so nervous at the thought of him. And now she had this damned deal she'd made with Kurt. If he was going to invite Blaine, then she had to be bold and try to snatch up Anthony as her date… Easier said than done.

When she came in the class and he saw her, he threw her… one of those smiles… way to make her even more nervous about this. She came to take her seat, which was right in front of him, one row up. "Mercedes Jones," he greeted her. She paused, amused by the bit of formal tone in his voice.

"Hi," she still managed.

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"Okay?" she nodded. "Did you forget your homework again?" He picked up a sheet in front of himself and showed it to her… No, he had his homework. "Right, well what is it?"

"I was wondering if you already had a date to the dance next week." She froze, completely still while on the inside her heart was doing all the hopping. "Because if you don't…"

"I don't…" she cut in, and she tried not to smile too early… this could still be a misunderstanding.

"Then I'd like to be the one to take you," he nodded. Okay, now she could smile.

"That'd be great, actually," she told him, at awe that her throat could manage words still. He smiled back, just as the teacher came in and they both sat to attention… she didn't hear a word all through that period; her mind was elsewhere, tripping out.

X

Glee Club was live with loud conversations as everyone talked about their plans for the dance, when Will came in. "Alright, guys, settle down, I've got something to tell you, hey!" he whistled, and the noise slowly died out. "Thank you. So, as I'm sure you all know, the dance is next week. And due to budget cuts, Principal Figgins was unable to hire… entertainment."

"I can tell where this is going…"Santana smirked.

"We're the entertainment?" Rachel filled in.

"In a sense, yes. I had the idea and Figgins consented. We are going to be performing, but we will also be attending. So this is how it's going to work. People, either students, faculties, or your designated chaperones," he gave a bow of the head to indicate he was one of those, "will be buying songs, sponsoring them, in a way, all the proceeds going to pay our way to Regionals." They cheered at this. "The principal has insisted that he approve all the songs, after the Toxic incident, but he's promised to be reasonable."

"Yeah, right," Tina chuckled.

"The point is… As the evening goes along, those songs which have been asked for will be performed; we'll assign them as it goes, solos, duets, or more, we'll see what happens. But while you're not on stage, you'll all still be able to enjoy the dance," he nodded, and this seemed to please them all.

X

When he got home that day, Will was still thinking about the dance. Just a few months back he would have thought maybe he'd be there with Emma that year. And just a few more months before that, he thought he'd get Terri to come in with him to look over things… But he was alone now. He knew there was no shame in going on his own, but he really didn't want that. He knew he could probably find a date at school, a good number of the female faculty was single and willing, but… he would rather go alone than to have a date that didn't mean anything.

Holly… He sat up. He hadn't tried to think of anyone, she just came to his mind all of a sudden, and he just… he smiled. He did miss her, since she'd been with them. Thinking about it, they did sort of have something going, back then, at least the start of something… He could just let it fade away, or… Or he could take a chance, and see if something could happen. Crazier things had happened…

He still had her number, 'just in case,' she'd told him. He dialed it up, waited… He heard music before he heard her voice… Wherever she was, it was loud. "Hello?"

"H-Holly? Hey, it's Will! Will Schuester, from McKinley High?" he tried to speak loud enough to hear.

"Will, hi! Hold on!" she spoke just as loud, then talking to someone else who was probably nearby. "I'm still going next, okay?" After that, the noise started to diminish, until he heard a door open and shut, and then it was completely gone. "Hi!" she spoke again, still a little loud and out of breath. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I… I was hoping… wondering… There's a dance. Next week, at school, for Valentine's Day. Anyway, I'm chaperoning and I was curious if you'd want to tag along."

"What, as a date?" she asked, and he almost gulped.

"Uh, yeah, if… if you want, I mean…"

"Sure! Can you come pick me up though, my car's in the shop? Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you then!" And she was gone. He just sat there, with his phone in hand… Maybe Saint Valentine would smile on him…

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW!)


	2. 2 They Are

_A/N: HRZN: Sorry, no Shelby/Emmett, on account of well... Not sure why they'd go to the McKinley dance, and also there'd be all this baby drama... ;)_

* * *

**Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing**

**2. They Are…**

It was one evening where worlds met… The principal was going to be there, he had to… these kids, he knew very well what they got up to, what they could get up to, especially on such a day as Valentine's Day… That was why he needed so many chaperones, as many eyes out there as he could, the better to keep the whole thing as civilized as possible.

But it was still Valentine's Day, and he was still married… So it had become that the school dance had to be their 'special evening…' as special as this evening could be. Of course this time around there was something, an unpleasant… element, about Mrs. Figgins being in that gym… and that element was Sue Sylvester. The woman had never cared much about the coach, for as long as she'd (indirectly) known her, but all it had ever been was a mild disdain… Now that she knew what she'd done to her husband…

"Are you sure she won't be here?" Mrs. Figgins had asked, scanning the gym for any appearance of… track suit. The principal shook his head, taking her arm, though he did ask himself a bit of that question.

"No, she's made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with this evening," he nodded. She still looked unsure, but she nodded. The whole conversation was blissfully cut short with the arrival of some more of their fellow-chaperones. "Ah, Miss Pillsbury, Dr. Howell," he smiled, nodding to them both. Carl and Emma had walked in, arm in arm, and barely had time to observe the decorations in the gym before they were accosted by the principal and his wife. By the way Emma was giving his arm a bit of a squeeze, Carl got the message… They were to try and get away as soon as possible.

"Principal, Mrs. Figgins," she nodded to them both.

"Thank you for donating your evening, especially since you two are… newlyweds," he gave a smile and Carl nearly lost his footing with how Emma squeezed his arm again.

"We're going to go take a look around," he gave a nod before escorting Emma off. Once they were out of earshot, he winced.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry…" she whispered, but he laughed, so she relaxed as well. Only then as they moved away from Figgins, they realized they were walking right in the direction of Will, who was standing near the 'stage,' holding a fishbowl looking thing, with a number of folded up index cards inside, taking a look at some of them. He felt someone approaching and dropped the cards back in the bowl, looking up. When he saw who it was, he paused.

"Hi," he nodded to Emma, then holding out his hand, "Carl."

"Will," Carl shook it, with the same bit of formality as he had. Emma, for her part, was looking around.

"You're not here alone, are you?" she asked, almost sad, then, "I-I mean that's okay if you…"

"No, no, I'm not, I'm here w…"

"Sorry, I'm late, my car wouldn't start!" a voice drew their attention and they looked back to see Holly walking rapidly toward them. Emma looked slightly startled by the arrival. Will, in the meantime, looked a bit dazzled, and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he promised as she reached him. "Emma, Carl, this is Holly Holiday. Holly, meet Emma Pillsbury and Carl Howell," he made the introductions.

"Right, the guidance counsellor," Holly nodded, to each of them. "He's mentioned you," she looked to Emma. Carl had a tight little smile.

"He has, has he?" Emma coughed.

"You're the… substitute…" she recalled the name.

"Not tonight," Holly beamed. "Tonight I'm the date," she took hold of Will's arm.

"That's nice…" Emma breathed. "Well, have fun," she told them before 'gently' ushering Carl away. Will watched her go… he couldn't not. But then he turned back to Holly with a smile.

The students had started to arrive, pouring in mass into the McKinley High gym. Soon the performing/attending New Directions began to turn up as well. The first of those were Artie and Brittany. She got excited as they came into the gym, saw the place all dressed up and ready to host their dance. "I've been practicing, you know?" she spoke to Artie as they came in.

"Practicing what?" he asked.

"For us to dance," she nodded. He frowned, confused.

"You didn't get that wheelchair back, did you?" She paused then, like she realized that would have been easier. "Are you sure about this? I mean I've tried…"

"We're going to dance," she simply promised, making him smile.

Behind them came Mercedes and Anthony. He'd offered her his arm to hold as they got out of his car, and she hadn't let go. She also could not stop smiling… Sure, she'd gone out with Puck for like half a second, and Kurt for a quarter of half a second, but this was so different… No motives, no secrets… she'd never felt so good, and she was certain it showed on her face.

Finn and Rachel arrived along with Burt and Carole, who had driven them in to McKinley that evening. It was a moment for both of the couples. Carole looked so amused at the thought of being at this dance, and she whispered something to Burt which made him chuckle. "You know, the more I get chances to dance, I think I'm getting better at it," Burt told her then.

"Yes, you do, all the time," Carole confirmed to her husband… It still gave her goosebumps, good chills, to think that he was in fact her husband, and they were all still so happy, especially knowing that it only always got better, day by day. As they deviated from his mother and stepfather, Finn looked to Rachel.

"You look beautiful," he leaned closer to her ear as he spoke, and she looked back at him with the brightest of smiles. "I wanted to tell you before, but it felt weird with my mother and Burt in the car."

"Thanks," she nodded. "You're very dashing yourself," she leaned to his shoulder.

"You're looking for Mr. Schuester to find out about the songs, aren't you?" he asked after a moment.

"N-no, I…" she started, but then looked back at him. "It can wait," she smiled again. "Have you heard from Kurt?" she then asked.

"He said he'll be here soon," Finn confirmed. "He might miss the start though."

Mike and Tina arrived, looking around as they entered the gym. "They really went all out, didn't they?" Mike nodded to her.

"Yeah, I don't know about that," she looked back to him, and they both laughed. "It doesn't matter though. All I care about is I get to dance with you."

"And sing?" he filled in. She smiled… she hadn't thought he'd bring it up.

"If you're sure…"

"I guess we'll see," he shrugged, and she grinned; now she knew she had to get him on that stage at some point, somehow.

Puck escorted Santana into the gym, arm in arm no matter whether or not they were on an actual date; he still had some form of manners in him, and this was a dance, so… Besides, she was about as good as it got in having someone on your arm at this school, although… both of them seemed slightly distracted as they got in there. "Can you get me a drink?" she suddenly asked.

"Their kind of drink or my kind of drink?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she turned to him.

"Right," he moved to the punch bowl, patting his coat pocket. He was filling up a couple of cups when he happened to look up, and he paused… He saw her…

Sam and Quinn entered the gym, and even as the place had seriously started to fill up, they were with each other and that was what counted… Although as Quinn looked to the side, she thought she saw Puck somewhere back there, looking at her. She just looked for a moment, but then she looked back to Sam. "I'm kind of glad you don't have a black eye this time," she touched his face.

"Yeah, me too," he smirked. "Have I mentioned how amazing you look right now?"

"You have, a couple of times…" she almost blushed. "Please, don't stop on my account."

"You look amazing," he obliged, repeating. "The best one here." Now she was definitely blushing.

"Okay, guys, over here!" Will came through, gathering his students as he spotted them, until they were all gathered together.

"Miss Holiday!" Rachel was the first to spot her, as they made it to the side of the gym, and there she was. The rest of the club reacted with equal excitement.

"Hi, guys!" she smiled, moving up to greet them as well.

"Are you two here together?" Santana asked, kind of amused.

"Listen up," Will carried on, showing them the bowl. "Here's our song selection. Now the part about who sings what, that doesn't have to be random, but as far as the order goes, it'll be up to chance. So from time to time, you can come to check with me what's coming up, please?" They all nodded. "Good, well I think we're about ready to start, who wants to pick the first song out of the bowl?" he asked, holding it out. Brittany's hand shot up, faster than anyone else's. "Brittany, alright," he held out the bowl and she reached her hand in, pulling out one card. Will read it. "Okay, guys," he turned to the boys. "I think this one's on you," he flipped it to show.

"Can I have this one?" Sam was the first to speak up. The others looked to him; Quinn smiled.

"You got it," Will nodded, handing him the card, to give to Brad and the band; they'd had the opportunity to prepare. "Go on up then, let's get this started," Will clapped his hands together.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. 3 They Are Second Chances

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**3. They Are Second Chances  
Burt/Carole - Sam/Quinn/Puck **

Sam held the card Mr. Schuester had handed him, and he was about to climb on stage, but he turned, wanting to find Quinn… she was right behind him already. "Hey," he smiled. She craned her neck to see what the card said, and she smiled back.

"I'll be right here waiting," she promised, indicating the side of the stage. He nodded, kissing her before he dashed over to give the card to Brad, as instructed. He showed the band a one and a four with his fingers, and they nodded, so he gave the go ahead to Sam. He turned, looking to the microphone stand, sitting right there at the middle.

He'd performed solo in Glee Club before, but that was that… in Glee Club, or at Sectionals… This was different; this was him, on his own, going in front of everyone else. And he was the first one. Maybe he hadn't thought this thing through…

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked over and saw Quinn had moved closer, along the stage, to get up to him. He approached and crouched.

"I think I'm having second thoughts."

"You've got nothing to worry about," she insisted. "And if you do… just look at me," she nodded. "They won't notice," she shrugged.

"Right…" he mumbled. She gave his arm a squeeze and a tap, and then she went back to where she'd been standing. Sam looked to the people out there, not too enthused by the radio music, which was playing until the performances started. He stood back up, and he went to the microphone. Brad and the band started to play, so he started to sing.

_[S] "I could start dreamin' but it never ends / As long as you're gone we may as well pretend / I've been dreamin' / Straight from the heart"_

Carole was trying not to start laughing, seeing the way Burt would scan the room, like some kind of guard dog… he was taking his position quite seriously. But then maybe she couldn't really blame him, after everything that had happened with Kurt, having to transfer schools… She didn't want him to go overboard and end up getting sick again, but then… she needed a distraction.

When the opening notes hit the speakers, she looked up and smiled… this would do just fine. She could tell he noticed it too, and she moved to take his arm. "How are those dancing shoes of yours?" she asked, and he turned a smile to her.

"Oh, you just watch," he offered his hand and she laughed. He led her in among the dancing kids, warmed as she come into the hold for the dance, her head right by his, cheek to cheek…

_[S] "You say it's easy but who's to say / That we'd be able to keep it this way / But it's easier / Comin' straight from the heart _

_Oh give it to me straight from the heart / Tell me we can make another start / You know I'll never go - as long as I know / It's comin' straight from the heart"_

"He'll be here soon," she spoke near his ear, and he pulled back to look at her. She just smiled; of course she'd know he was thinking of his son.

"Am I that bad?" he asked.

"Of course not. You just need to loosen up a little," she explained. He thought, gave it a try. She nodded. "There, that's already better."

"Yeah?" he asked, and she nodded again. "Right," he spoke before dipping her. She laughed as he pulled her back up in his arms.

"Okay, okay, much better," she amended, looking at him, smiling like… well, she felt like a schoolgirl in love all over again. "Late night Breadstix?" she asked of their dinner plans for after.

"Please, I've got something much more special in mind," Burt spoke, raising his chin.

"Oh," she replied, dramatically intrigued. She gave a look.

"I'm not telling, so don't ask," he insisted, and she laughed. "I love you," he had to say it right then, and her laughter faded into the everlasting smile.

"Love you, too."

_[S] "I see you on the street some other time / And all my words would just fall out of line / While we're dreamin' / Straight from the heart_

_Oh give it to me straight from the heart / Tell me we can make one more start / You know I'll never go - as long as I know / It's comin' straight from the heart"_

Quinn stood by the stage, as promised, listening to Sam sing. It didn't take long before his worries went away and he really just focused on the song… like she knew he could. She smiled, perfectly happy that he didn't need to turn to her to keep going. But still, like before, she could feel eyes on her and her eyes left Sam to find who it was…

_[S] "(Oh) / (I'll never leave you darlin')"_

It didn't take long for her to spot him… He was dancing with Santana, swaying about, but over her shoulder he was looking at her. She turned her head away again, looking neither at Sam nor at Puck… It was never going to end, was it? Not the part about Puck looking at her sometimes, just… She liked Sam, if not loved, and that wasn't a lie or about settling, or anything like that. After everything she'd been through with Finn the year before, she could never bear it; if she wasn't in it like he was, then he would know. She wasn't going to leave him hanging.

Except even after time passed, she'd look at Puck, and her heart still thumped differently. No matter what, she couldn't just stop thinking about him. She'd tell herself she wanted to stop thinking about him, but she knew deep down she couldn't do it.

_[S] "Oh straight from the heart / Tell me we can make one more start / You know I'll never go- as long as I know / You'll give it to me now / Straight from the heart / Tell me we can make one more start / You know I'll never go-as long as I know / It's coming straight from the heart / Give it to me / Oh no, oh no / Straight from the heart / You know I'll never go-as long as I know / It's coming straight from the heart"_

When Sam finished his song, she looked back to him, clapping loudly as was her right and duty as the caring girlfriend. He bounced right off the stage, at her feet, the better to offer his hand. "Care to dance?" he asked her.

"Yeah, definitely," she smiled, following him. He had the beat on her heart, too. And tonight, and all the other nights, she'd just listen to this one.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. 4 They Are Magical

_A/N: Again, guys, reviews *hand to heart* Thank you :)_  
_A/N2: Putting this way early (it's just before 3am) 'cause of time constraints in the morning ;)_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**4. They Are Magical**

Emma had been accosted by one of the female teachers, so as they had started talking, Carl had turned to look around, and there he saw that blonde kid… Sam, if he remembered correctly, climbing on the stage and handing a card to the pianist, who signalled the band. Then he'd stood there, singing "Straight from the Heart." It wasn't so much the singing part that intrigued him; he was in Glee Club, of course he'd be singing. But the thing with the card… So when Emma came back, he had to ask. "Sorry about that," she told him, indicating the woman who'd moved off to attend to the students.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he promised, then pointed to the stage. "What are they up to exactly?"

"Who's they?" she asked, not sure which part he was referring to.

"The kid handed the piano guy a card," he explained.

"Oh, right. Well, people bought songs, that is, they made a request and gave money which will go toward paying the club's way to Regionals, she explained, then, "I completely forgot to tell you…" she admitted. "I'm sorry." He just looked at her, like he had an idea in his head, and he gave her his punch cup; he's served himself from the bowl… she refused. Holding the cup now, she just had to stare and wonder how sanitary it could be, but then she realized… "Carl?" she called, seeing him dash off toward the stage. She put the cup down a table, probably committing one of her primary fears, that someone else might end up drinking it, before scurrying along. She stopped midway, when she saw that Carl had gone up to Will… she wasn't going to go up there and make things more complicated.

"Hey, Will, can I talk to you for a second?" Carl asked him. Schuester looked up, as though to say 'What am I going to be accused of this time?' "Emma just told me about your song 'auction,' and I was wondering if the stage was open to the Glee Club only, or if a… chaperone could offer his services," he asked, ending with a smile. Will looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. He looked to the side and halfway across the gym he could see Emma, looking in their direction though trying not to look too obvious. So, with a sigh, he reached into the bowl, pulling out a card. He almost hoped it would be something a little embarrassing, but… no… it was perfect; had to be.

"Here," he gave Carl the card; he looked at it and was evidently pleased by the choice. "Just hand it to Brad up there and he'll take care of everything," he explained, just as Sam finished and got off the stage.

"Thanks," Carl tapped at the finder with his knuckle before doing what Will had told him to. He took to the stage, handed the card over –Brad signalled the number eight - then had the strangest feeling like the moment he reached the spotlight, one couple in the crowd had stopped dancing… Indeed, Santana's 'Carl-dar' had started pinging, and Puck had no chance of moving her until the hottest dentist in the world removed himself from that stage. So he wandered off, just as the music started and Carl took to the mic.

_[C] "Though I've tried before to tell her / Of the feelings I have for her in my heart / Every time that I come near her / I just lose my nerve / As I've done from the start"_

Artie and Brittany hadn't made it to the dance floor yet. They sat nearby though, waiting. Rather than having her sit on the floor, which she would have done, he had her perched in his lap, silently waiting. But when the second song started, he saw her ears perk up, then her face… she wanted to go now. She got up, looking back to him. "Come on, let's go!" she insisted.

"I don't know, are you sure?" he asked her, and she frowned, confused.

"Why not?" He didn't answer, which left her to go on. "We've danced together plenty of times before, why not now?" He wasn't sure what she was referring to at first, but then… He supposed they did pair up a lot of the time… in Glee Club, in group numbers… She extended her hand a little further, hoping he'd take it. "Don't worry so much, just do your thing," she shrugged, unworried. He smirked.

"Okay," he nodded, taking her hand. She grinned, and they headed to the middle, with the dancing couples. He wasn't sure at first what she intended to do, but clearly it didn't matter so much what either of them did as long as they both did it… they were dancing.

_[C] "Every little thing she does is magic / Everything she do just turns me on / Even though my life before was tragic / Now I know my love for her goes on_

_Do I have to tell the story / Of a thousand rainy days since we first met / It's a big enough umbrella / But it's always me that ends up getting wet"_

She absolutely mystified him… There wasn't really any other way to put it. He never knew what to expect, not that he wanted it differently. She believed in him so much that she'd given up her own 'wish to the mall Santa' in favor of his getting something he never would have hoped for, especially after disappointments of recent times... It wouldn't have seemed so much if not for knowing how much she still trusted in the figure of Santa and his 'powers.' And he'd played the game of trying to humor and protect her just like the rest of them, but then... He had no idea what had happened, but there had come their wishes come true, in some form at least.

Of course it had made him think back to... that last time, the one where he'd gotten his hopes up and then... they were dashed... and he had to sit there and watch the girl he wanted to dance with, dancing with someone else... So much had changed since then... and they were all happy, so... what more could he possibly ask for?

_[C] "Every little thing she does is magic__ / __Everything she do just turns me on__ / __Even though my life before was tragic__ / __Now I know my love for her goes on_

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day__ / __And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way__ / __But my silent fears have gripped me __/ L__ong before I reach the phone__ / __Long before my tongue has tripped me__ / __Must I always be alone?"_

She was just glad to have made it this far... A couple months back, they had gone and inexplicably split, for something she'd later realized had been a misunderstanding... common territory for her... As if her fears hadn't been big enough, having to go out there without the magic comb, now it had apparently cost her Artie... She quickly got over the 'true origins of the comb's magic', and they were good again... For something that had started off in a completely different place, the affection she had for him had been absolutely unexpected.

But then she'd wish... She'd wish that happiness didn't come at the expense of another... She missed Santana. Things had just not been the same between them , the last little while, and maybe it was just her being her, but she didn't understand why. And it left her isolated.

The song picked up, and so did the dancing pair, all over again. Artie barely had time to somehow realize she was aiming to do one of those spins 'like in Titanic,' where they held hands, arms outstretched facing each other, before spinning madly on and on... He just imagined her letting go and him flying off like a shotput. She quickly got over it, which had him smiling.

_[C] "Every little thing she does is magic__ / __Everything she do just turns me on__ / __Even though my life before was tragic__ / __Now I know my love for her goes on _

_Every little thing she does is magic__ / __Everything she do just turns me on__ / __Even though my life before was tragic__ / __Now I know my love for her goes on"_

Emma felt like a groupie at a rock concert... Except unlike a real one, she got to go home with the rock star... She stood amid the pack of dancing teenagers, not paying attention to them at all.. She just clapped and bopped along for her guy...

_[C] "Every little thing, every little thing__ / __Every little thing, every little thing__ / __Every little, every little, every little,__ / __Every little she does, every little she does__ / __Every little she does, every little she does__ / __That she does is magic_

_Every little thing, every little thing__ / __Every little thing she do is__ / __Magic, magic, magic__ / __Magic, magic, magic"_

Carl ended the song by sending off a kiss in the air, off to his wife. He smirked, seeing her reach her hand and 'catch' the flying kiss, holding her closed hand to her heart. He got off the stage, tipping an imaginary hat to Will, who still stood nearby, bowl in hand. For a split second he'd been thinking about reaching in the bowl himself, but then... He felt the bowl tug as a hand had slipped inside... it was Holly.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She pulled out a card.

"Looking for a duet," she explained, reading the card and putting it back, fishing another. "For the both of us, and..." she opened the card and smirked. "I think I got one," she showed him the card.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. 5 They Are New Beginnings

_A/N: It is now a quarter to five in the morning... *mwah*_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**5. They Are New Beginnings**

He did hesitate for a moment; he wasn't going to lie. It wasn't about the idea of going up on stage, going up there with her… No, he was actually looking forward to that. The one problem was, even if he knew he wasn't doing it for that, there was still something in the back of his mind, playing on assumptions, that out there someone would think he was going at that moment just because Carl had been right before, to one-up him or something…

Except he didn't see it that way, not really. Sure, the way they got along, the two of them, he did lose his way sometimes. But he'd brought Holly, he wanted to be there, with her… He wasn't settling. So he looked back at her with a smile.

"Okay then," he took the card from her and indicated to follow him on the stage. He gave the card to Brad, along with the bowl – to protect from tampering. Brad gave a nod before indicating a 'five' to the band. The guitar began to strum, and then the others joined in, as Will and Holly moved to the microphone together, sharing a look before they both began to sing.

_[W/H] "I know I stand in line / Until you think you have the time / To spend an evening with me / And if we go someplace to dance / I know that there's a chance / You won't be leaving with me"_

After Sam had offered for them to hit the dance floor, he and Quinn had made it just in time to be treated to Carl's offering of "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic," and they danced it with complete abandon, maybe even dropping off certain things, certain thoughts, which also needed abandoning. When the song was over though, they had started moving away to the side, still laughing, out of breath… It was mostly Quinn that laughed, so very amused by Sam's version of 'carefree dancing.'

They were walking off when the first few notes of the next song started, and then Quinn felt a hand take hold of hers. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to find Sam smiling at her. "Want to go again?" he asked. She looked around, smiling as well, like somehow that would hide the thinly veiled giddiness starting to well up inside her. Finally she took a step toward him, let herself get led back. He twirled her around before spinning her back into his arms. This dance wasn't so frenetic… this one they could quietly enjoy, while feeling their hearts beating against their chests…

[W/H] "Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place / And have a drink or two / And then I go and spoil it all / By saying something stupid / Like I love you"

Quinn just laid her head on his shoulder after a moment, closing her eyes. She knew she'd been lucky to find him. After everything she'd been through, he had been… it felt odd to say 'exactly what she needed,' but it almost did sum it up. There was no drama with him. Sure, there'd been a bump here or there along the way, like that whole Beiste 'cool down' method, but it was nothing really, compared to…

_[W/H] "I can see it in your eyes / You still despise the same old lines / You heard the night before / And though it's just a line to you / For me it's true / And never seemed so right before"_

She opened her eyes, looking right at her hand, just on his back, below his shoulder, looked to her finger and the ring on it… his ring. It wasn't exactly anything law-binding but… When she'd agreed, in her mind, to wear it, she had made a vow, to herself and him both. She'd promised that she would not do to him what she had done to some others… and she promised to herself that… she would be happy, that she would do just as she'd meant to and she would move on with her life… and that was what she'd done.

_[W/H] "I practice every day to find some clever lines to say / To make the meaning come true / But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late / And I'm alone with you_

_The time is right / Your perfume fills my head / The stars get red / And oh the night's so blue / And then I go and spoil it all / By saying something stupid / Like I love you"_

He had this idea in his head that somehow he would lose her. No matter what had happened between them, it still didn't seem like he was proper owner of her affections. Part of it was that he knew she had history… Not so much in a bad way, just that there was a lot of baggage that she'd stacked around herself like a protective tower… the openings were few and small, and they could close just as quickly as they'd opened, so if he didn't want to get stuck in one…

The other part, of course, was him… He knew that somewhere here and/or there along the way he hadn't been honest and still gotten something great to keep despite it. As he saw it though, it could only go so long. Maybe it was just all the paper hearts on the walls, tormenting him. So he just held on to her, in every sense of the word.

_[W/H] "The time is right / Your perfume fills my head / The stars get red / And oh the night's so blue / And then I go and spoil it all / By saying something stupid / Like I love you / I love you... I love you... I love you... / I love you... I love you... I love you..."_

The song ended, and Will breathed a happy sigh, looking at Holly. She had that smile of hers going… He was glad they'd done this. He offered her his arm. "Miss Holiday, I think it's time we danced."

"Mr. Schuester, I think you're right," she took his arm and they walked off the stage together.

Mercedes had just told Anthony she would 'be right back,' and headed off. She wanted to do something, she wanted to sing up there, maybe show a bit of what she could do… She knew he'd been the one to ask her out, that he'd been so good already, but she still wanted to … show off a bit for him. Did that make her bad? She didn't think so. But then on the way across the gym she had spotted someone at the door, and her path took a mean left turn.

"Kurt, you guys made it!" she went to hug her friend, who tightly returned the gesture. As they pulled back, there was a brief hesitation, but then she and Blained hugged as well. "Took a while…"

"Please, don't get him started," Blaine warned her with a smirk.

"There was this… charming fellow on the road," he edited himself. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Well, hey, I'm gonna go up there to grab a song. I'll explain it to you after," she nodded and dashed off, while Kurt and Blaine went looking for Burt and Carole.

However just as she was making her way toward the stage, Santana was doing the same. After Carl's song had ended and she was 'liberated,' she'd turned and found Puck had disappeared, and she couldn't spot him. She wasn't going to send ten minutes running around, trying to find him, so she aimed for the saner option. She was going to go up there, do a song, and if he knew what was good for him, he'd be waiting for her the edge of the stage when she was done.

The two girls made it there at the same time, as Mr. Schuester and Miss Holiday were coming down from the stage. "I want to go next," the girls spoke at once. They turned to look at each other… Who would get to go.

"Well, hey, since you guys blew us away last time, how about you just do a duet?" he suggested, offering the bowl he'd retrieved from Brad. No one moved for a moment, so Holly reached in the bowl, much as she had before, and after putting back the first, second, and third cards, the fourth produced a smile from her and she held it out to the girls.

"How about this?"

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	6. 6 They Are Bolder

_A/N: Well, shit... One of my songs for an upcoming chapter has gone and landed on the show itself... and only partially for another couple... this might be awkward... not changing it though ;)_

_A/N2: Once again, all the comments... You guys all get a cookie! :D_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**6. They Are Bolder**

It wasn't their first duet, and by now the idea of it wasn't so much… well, it very simply could be expressed as 'well, duh,' and the two of them shared a look and a smirk as though to say 'oh, we got this,' before they both reached for the card at once. They both stopped, and Mercedes indicated for Santana to take it. She bowed her head and grabbed the card from Mr. Schuester before they marched off to the stage.

"Where's Puck?" Mercedes asked her.

"Oh, who knows," Santana shook her head. "Who are you here with?"

"Anthony Rashad," she smiled to herself, but then, "You haven't…" Santana looked at her, unsure what she meant, but the look on her face said it all.

"No," she shook her head. "Although…" she thought about the guy, tall and handsome. She looked to Mercedes, who looked this close to considering another tumble like they'd had over Puck. "Relax, I've got my own thing going," she calmed her.

"With Puck?" Mercedes asked, and Santana wasn't facing her anymore, resuming toward the stage.

"Yeah, with Puck," she opted to let her hold on to that idea. Further off in the gym, Carole and Burt were tending to their chaperone duties when…

"Boys!" Carole exclaimed, moving with a smile to greet her stepson and his friend. She hugged Kurt, pulled back to look at him and touched his cheek. He looked happy again… that was all she could hope for. She had felt so much tension in him, before he'd transferred… She turned to Blaine, one arm still around Kurt, offered her free hand. Blaine took it. "Glad you could both make it," she gave him a smile, turning it to Kurt as well. Burt took a step forward, taking his turn at welcoming his son, and this friend of his they'd heard so much about. He'd heard enough from Kurt to know there had to be some feelings beyond the point of friendship going out to this guy, and it wasn't even clearer now, seeing them together. It was something new for Burt though, and he tried to make sure he didn't screw it up.

"Hey, Blaine, right?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Burt shook the boy's hand, bowed his head. "It's nice to put a face to a name," he went on, and Blaine looked to Kurt for a second, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, over the knowledge that he'd been brought up in conversation. Kurt tried not to throw a 'watch what you say' look to his father.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hudson," he turned back to the parents.

Climbing on the stage, Mercedes went to grab a second microphone stand to place by the first one, while Santana went to Brad and handed the card over. As she moved into position, Brad signalled a three to the band, and off they went.

_[M] "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, / Oh, oh" / [S] "Ooh, oh, oh, yeah / Hm, Hm, hm, hm, hm" / [MS] "This will be an everlasting love / This will be the one I've waited for / This will be the first time anyone has loved me / Oh, oh, oh"_

Emma had been overly vigilant towards the punch bowl, knowing it was apparently some kind of entertainment for some of these kids to try and mess with it. She'd just busted one boy walking ever so obviously with something tucked in his jacket pocket. "You know this is the kind of thing that could land you back in juvenile detention, Noah. I'm going to let this one pass, but just this once," she told him, just as the song started up. Carl looked up and he couldn't help but smile, moving toward his wife.

"You'll be good from now on, right?" he nodded to the boy before taking Emma's hand. "Come on, let's dance," he told her. She pointed to the bowl, and Puck walking away from them. "They'll be fine for three minutes or so, I promise," he told her, and after a beat she smiled and nodded, following him… now that she was paying attention to the music and not the rest, she got to smile… she loved this song.

"_([MS] I'm so glad) [M] you found me in time / ([MS] And I'm so glad) [S] that you've rectified my mind / ([MS] This will be) [M] an everlasting love for me / [MS] Oh, oh"_

This was her first Valentine's Day. Of course, there had been plenty in her lifetime, it wasn't like she'd decided it suddenly existed because this year it could… Well, maybe it was almost that. She'd never seen the appeal until now, because she was always alone. She'd dress for the occasion, both herself and her office, though it was not 'real,' more like a call, a hope, that one day it would be for her, too. Now, with Carl, it was, and it almost felt like… she finally got it. That morning she'd woken to flowers on her nightstand, flowers in her kitchen… and a card saying that he owed her one present to be delivered at dinner, after the dance. It kicked off her day with absolute anxious happiness.

"_([MS] Loving you) [S] is some kind of wonderful / ([MS] Because you've shown me) [M] just how much you care / You've given me the thrill of a lifetime / And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh / ([MS] This will be)[S] an everlasting love, oh yes it will now"_

Carl would have loved to have been there to see her reaction as she woke up, but he had an early appointment down at the clinic and so he'd had to resort to leaving her the card. But it was all worth it to see the great big smile on her face when he finally did see her again later that day. She'd been curious, she'd been asking, she'd been begging, but he stood his ground… not until after dinner. Now there they were, swaying about on the dance floor… he couldn't have asked for a better prelude to dinner. It wasn't his first Valentine's Day, but this one was so different that it might as well have been. Just go ahead and erase all the other ones, because they could never stand up to this one.

_[S] "You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life / You've filled me with happiness I never knew / You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of / And no one, no one can take the place of you, ooh"_

He'd always made it his personal promise, from the start, that patients were off limits, but the day she'd walked into his clinic… his willpower was not strong enough to resist her. And she was so much more fantastic than she ever gave herself credit… the more he discovered about her, the more he loved her, and every day he was thankful to be able to call her his wife.

_[MS] "This will be, you and me, yes-sir-ee, eternally / Hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing / Together, forever, through rain or whatever / Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me_

_So long as I'm living, true love I'll be giving / To you I'll be serving cuz you're so deserving / Hey, you're so deserving, you're so deserving / Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Love, love, love, love, love, love / Love, love, love, love / Love, love, love / Love, love, love / From now on, from now on, yeah / From now on, from now on, yeah / From now on, from now on, yeah / From now on, from now on, yeah / From now on, from now on, yeah / From now on, from now on, yeah…"_

They'd spent the last part of the song and the dance just humming and singing along with the girls who were on stage, dancing the night away. As the music faded, it took a moment for them to move from the hold they were in, looking at each other. After a moment, looking at her, he smiled. "You want to go check on the bowl again, don't you?"

"I… No, I…" she blinked.

"Come on," he just chuckled, leading her off. They passed Sam & Quinn, who remained on the dance floor, throughout the next song. It took a beat, but then Sam started to notice Quinn was staring off somewhere. He turned his head to see what she was doing and then she looked back at him.

"What?" he asked. She smiled, nodding toward the stage.

"Can we?" she wondered, just very nearly giddy. He smirked.

"Let's go," he offered his arm and she took it, heading to find Mr. Schuester and the song bowl.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	7. 7 They Are Courageous

_A/N: Reviewer 'Brea' - Have to read between the lines..._  
_A/N2: Reviewers in general.. *mwah!*_

_A/N3: Switched out the chapter for three letters! Happened to realize I'd left out part of a word out of one of my fave bits and it totally loses itself without those letters! 'out'... those are the letters, figure it out ;)_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**7. They Are Courageous**

They went and found Mr. Schuester, by the stage, speaking with Miss Holiday. Maybe they had it all over their faces, but they didn't even need to ask; he just held out the bowl. Sam looked to Quinn and bowed his head, leaving the picking up to her. She grinned and reached right at the bottom. "Pick two," Miss Holiday suggested, and as it was, Quinn had pulled out two cards at once, one stuck in the other.

She opened the one stuck inside and read the title. One second later, she stuck the other card back into the bowl, unread. She looked to Sam and showed him the card with a smile. "Duet, great," he nodded.

They had to wait until the present song was over, so they sat side by side at the edge of the stage. Quinn turned the card over and over through her fingers. As they sat there, Sam spotted Kurt and Blaine walking by, not too far off, and he tapped Quinn's arm, indicating them. She was surprised, happily so, and she excused herself to run after them. "Kurt!" she called, and they stopped, turned.

"Quinn!" he had the same reaction, like their whole personal history had been rewritten when he was taken from them. They met up, and they hugged.

"I had no idea you were coming!" she spoke as they pulled away. "You're in the Warblers, too," Quinn noticed, looking at…

"Blaine, Quinn. Quinn, Blaine," Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine nodded, and Quinn did the same.

"What's that?" Kurt pointed to the card in her hand.

"I'm going up to sing with Sam next," she explained, then, "You two should go and dance," she pointed to the mass of dancing couples.

"Quinn!" Sam called, and she turned to see him pointing to the stage; it was their turn. She turned back for a smile to the boys before dashing off to meet Sam. Blaine turned to Kurt with a daring smile. Kurt froze.

"I don't know…"

"I get invited to a dance, I expect to dance," he shrugged, simple. "I've got moves…"

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Kurt nodded, then looked around. "I'm not so sure if they'll be so interested." On stage, Quinn went and gave the card to Brad, who signalled an eleven to the band. The music began, slowly, as Sam and Quinn took their places. They shared a look, a smile. And Blaine, he smiled, too, holding his hand out to Kurt.

"Good thing you're not dancing this one alone, then," he pointed out with a nod of the head as though to say 'come on, it'll be fine.'

"You're so sure," Kurt replied, a smile of his own slowly gaining.

"They're going to start without us," his hand still waited for Kurt's. It took one more breath, one more look into his eyes, but their hands met, just as lyrics were heard, and then they entered the fray… Whether his heart was ramming into his ribcage out of fear that they'd be tossed bodily from McKInley or because of the effect that was Blaine, he didn't know… but he put his trust in it being the second option.

_[SQ] "I don't know you / But I want you / All the more for that / Words fall through me / And always fool me / And I can't react / [S] And games that never amount / To more than they're meant / Will play themselves out "_

"Who's leading?" were the first words that Kurt spoke as they turned to one another. Blaine took the lead, without a word, sensing perhaps that in all his concerns, Kurt might 'lead' them right off this dance floor, and he didn't want that for him. He wanted this, Kurt did; they both did. But he'd gone on for so long, thinking and being told that he couldn't have it… He knew; he'd had that too. But they could change that, there and then; this evening would be their dream maker. And Kurt Hummel would get his dance.

_[SQ] "Take this sinking boat and point it home / We've still got time / Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice / You've made it now"_

He wasn't going to look. He wasn't going to keep turning, expecting long stares and panic and… worse… he wasn't going to miss out on any of it. He'd remember the dance, and Blaine, staring back at him like no one else existed. It kind of worked, more than he could imagine. He focused on the eyes, and the hands… there were no steps. And now, without a doubt, he knew what got his heart in such a beat.

_[SQ] "Falling slowly, eyes that know me / And I can't go back / Moods that take me and erase me / And I'm painted black / [S] You have suffered enough / And warred with yourself / It's time that you won _

_[SQ] Take this sinking boat and point it home / We've still got time / Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice / You've made it now"_

Maybe they were too busy to tell, with their own dancing, maybe they'd kept to themselves, or maybe they'd let them be… but for those few minutes, with friends singing them on, stuck in their bubble, Kurt and Blaine danced, and nothing or no one got in the way. Now all that was left was a wonder for things to come… It would never be the same again.

_[SQ] "Take this sinking boat and point it home / We've still got time / Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice / You've made it now / Falling slowly sing your melody / I'll sing along"_

He didn't want the song to end… When it did, and they came to a stop, Kurt swore he saw Quinn smiling back from afar; he pressed his hand to his lips and held them out, a silent thank you across the way. He turned back to Blaine, as they started trailing off; he looked back.

"Want another one?" Blaine smiled.

"Want another several ones…" he admitted.

"That can be arranged," Blaine slowed his steps away from the dance floor, and Kurt turned back to look at him, the floor… "I'll even let you lead this time," he leaned, and Kurt gave a nod, took his lead as they awaited the next songs.

After they'd left the stage, Santana had watched Mercedes dash off, back into the arms of an impressed Anthony Rashad, but her… She scanned the room and couldn't spot Puck anywhere… Maybe she should go and look for him, she thought, but even then she didn't feel like it, so… she couldn't be bothered. This whole thing was on the verge of degenerating into chaos, pathetic, boring chaos, just as she'd suspected… She shouldn't have let Puck talk her into this, she knew this year of all years had no prospect for being anything to remember, it… No, no… She wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to sit, and mope, and just… No.

So she got back up and went to find Mr. Schuester. "Can I have the bowl, please?" she promptly demanded. He looked at her as though to say 'are you okay?' "I'm feeling very musical right now," she rambled, gesturing toward the bowl. He held it out, looking slightly spooked. She picked out a card and nodded… This would do nicely. It was time for her to take the stage… Maybe someone would listen for once.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	8. 8 They Are Thrilling

_A/N: Klaine yesterday, Tike today! :D_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**8. They Are Thrilling**

They had hit the dance floor about as soon as they could. Tina had told him that she could be content spending all the evening out there with him, and Mike had told her that was just fine by him. This was brought to a grinding halt somewhere in the second dance.

Neither of them had really been aware of what exactly happened, there was a twirl, hands reached, but missed each other… and down went Tina. She managed to crash on her own, without knocking anyone else down, if that was any kind of comfort to either of them. Mike turned and didn't see her, just as she let out a cry of pain, and he looked down. He crouched down.

"Are you okay?" he'd asked. She didn't even need to say it; she didn't have the face of someone who could laugh and brush it off, so she couldn't be okay… He wasn't sure what to do, but the first thing he did was to take hold of her hand. He looked her over. "Where did you…"

"It's my ankle, I think," she winced. Some of the couples around them looked down to them, though they kept dancing, leaving a circle in the middle where Mike sat at Tina's side.

"We should get you out of here… I could get… I could get Dr. Howell?" Mike suggested, and she looked up at him.

"He's not that kind of doctor," she pointed out, and he nodded to himself.

"Okay, I know," he pulled the hand he was holding to get her arm around his neck and he picked her up, carefully cutting across the crowd until he spotted… "Mrs. Hudson?" he called; he'd known her, in one way or another, since he was little, whenever he would be in the same teams as Finn. When Carole saw the boy, carrying Tina, she rushed over, with Burt.

"What happened?" she asked, indicating for them to follow over to some chairs. For ease's sake, instead of dropping her off there, Mike sat, keeping her in his lap.

"I don't know; I just tripped… It hurts…" she complained, looking just barely hanging on, not crying as a response. Burt had gone to the refreshments' table, grabbed some napkins and some ice before returning to the chairs.

"Let me take a look," he nodded, while Carole carefully lifted Tina's foot to rest on her knee. "I've seen my share of injuries throughout the years, I'm not a doctor but I don't think it's that bad," he told Tina, putting the ice on… she winced, holding on to Mike.

"Maybe we should take you to the ER," Carole looked to her, and the immediately shook her head.

"No, I want to stay," she insisted. Both Mike and Carole looked like they were about to try and talk her into going, but Burt stepped in.

"Look, if you rest up here for a while, it might start feeling better, that's no guarantee. If it doesn't though," he indicated the door.

"Got it," Tina nodded.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Carole asked, now holding the makeshift ice pack in place for her.

"No, it's okay," Tina insisted. "Thanks, Mrs. Hudson," she smiled.

"Anytime," Carole promised, smiling back. Mike took over holding the ice, and Carole rejoined Burt for their chaperone duties; they still didn't wander too far off, in case Tina decided to make the trip after all.

For the moment, and the next little while, Tina went on sitting with Mike, watching everyone else dance. Here and there, when their fellow Glee Club members would happen to spot them sitting there, they'd come and run up; so did Miss Pillsbury and Dr Howell eventually, and Mr. Schuester and Miss Holiday… Principal Figgins saw her but, perhaps remembering the warning of the princess of the vampires, he stayed away. Everyone who did come up would ask what happened, she'd explain, then they'd ask if they could do anything, or they would give her some kind of advice, personal experiences… When Rachel and Finn came along, Rachel sat where Carole had been sitting, took up her post in getting the foot elevated. She spoke of her personal dance injuries at first, but eventually she just sat and supported, which Tina did appreciate. Then came Artie. Broken up as they were, the moment he saw them all over there, he wheeled up in a heartbeat. He did just as the others had, asking the questions, to which Tina gave the now-familiar answers. He didn't stay too long, once he'd gotten the answers; it looked to Tina like he was trying not to intrude on her and Mike, which she appreciated. Eventually he'd gone off, with Brittany. Rachel and Finn left as well, leaving the two of them on their own again. It only took a handful of songs going by before…

Santana took the stage… 'Took' was definitely the right word. Her storm carried on over to Brad at the piano, and she gave him the card, slamming it on to the piano top, He took it, slowly, and read. He showed a ten to the band, and they kicked off. Across the gym, Tina looked up at the sound of the first notes, then whipped her head back to look at Mike. She hadn't said, but she'd been the one to sponsor the song… it was the one she'd been waiting for; if they were going to dance, they had to be there for this one…

"Can we go back?" Tina asked, indicating the dance floor.

"What? No way," he shook his head. "You might not be that bad right now, but what if you make it worse?" he pointed out.

"I won't," she shook her head. "It already feels better, I swear," she told him, pulling off the ice. Rachel had taken Tina's shoes off when she'd been there, so she was barefoot while the shoes had been placed on the ground; it was just as well. "Look," she told him, moving to put her feet on the ground. He watched her the whole way, not wanting her to come to realize she'd been wrong about her sudden recovery and end up taking another tumble, took her hand as she transferred the weight… She shook, gripped his hand tight for a second, but she was standing. "See?" she told him, but he still looked highly against what she suggested. "Please?" she begged, staring up at him with every bit of feminine wiles she had in her… he wasn't as strong as he thought he was, especially against her.

_[S] "Your love lifting me higher / Than I've ever been lifted before. / So keep it up, / Quench my desire, / And I'll be at your side forever more."_

"Fine," he told her, and she smirked. "But you let me do the work," he told her.

"Arms and hips, got it," she might as well have saluted. They started to walk… she thought of her shoes, but decided they would only get in the way… So she left them. The cool floor actually felt good at this point. "Don't hold back for me," she told him. He looked back at her and, once he was sure she was steady enough on her feet for him to let go, he did, swerving around her; she laughed. He turned back with a smile, letting her put her arms around his neck, swaying with her. It wasn't exactly what it would have been if not for her ankle, but it was still plenty perfect.

_[S] "You know your love (your love keeps lifting me) keep on lifting me (love keeps lifting me) higher and higher. / Your love (your love keeps lifting me) keeps on liftin' me (love keeps lifting me) oh, higher, higher."_

He supposed he expected that out of her now… constant surprise. Some of those surprises, usually sudden and unexpected temper flares, weren't so much amusing as they were startling, but he took it all. Eventually they found their way, they always did.

_[S] "Now once I was down-hearted, / And disappointment was my closest friend, oh yeah / But then you came, / And it soon, soon departed. / And you know we never saw its face again_

_That's why your love (your love keeps lifting me) keep on lifting me (love keeps lifting me) higher and higher. / I say your love (your love keeps lifting me) keeps on liftin' me (love keeps lifting me) oh, higher, higher."_

Some of him still worried about… thought about… the past, the present… After Sectionals, when she'd accused him of cheating on her with Brittany, he didn't know… How couldn't she see she was the one he wanted to be with? She was the one that mattered… so much.

_[S] "Oh yeah, take me higher, take me higher now_

_I'm so glad I finally found you, / You are one, one in a million, girl / And now with my loving arms around you / Honey, I can stand up, / Stand up and face the world"_

She knew she hadn't been the most trusting, the easiest to deal with… And still there they were… Maybe she was doing something right. It hadn't been easy to make the decision, to pursue this relationship, because she had so much to lose before. She wasn't going to say, although she could, that it mattered to her, but she did still feel bad somewhere, for putting Artie through that. She missed him… not the boyfriend part, just the Artie part…

_[S] "Don't you know your love (your love keeps lifting me) keep on lifting me (love keeps lifting me) higher and higher. / I say your love (your love keeps lifting me) keeps on liftin' me (love keeps lifting me) oh, higher, higher._

_Let me tell you your love (your love keeps lifting me) keep on lifting me (love keeps lifting me) higher and higher. / Your love (your love keeps lifting me) keeps on liftin' me (love keeps lifting me) oh, higher, higher."_

But then she had Mike, and… he made her happy, so much… that was what mattered, what would matter in the end.

When the song ended, couples did as they would, and either clap for their present singer, or quietly wait out the next song, or they left the stage. Tina didn't move, and Mike looked at her. "Can't move, can you?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I'm okay like this, really," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, alright," he once again picked her up, and the relief was instant on her face… her ankle was hurting again. "Should I get Kurt's dad again?"

"No, it's okay, really… I just need to rest it more," she nodded. He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to argue.

Santana had finished her song, and she stood as she was, for a moment, looking around. She sighed, staying up there on her own wasn't going to get her anything…. so she moved to get off the stage… and then there he was… She stopped, frowned.

"Well, look who it is, it's my date… Oh, wait, non-date," she snarked. He just looked at her.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"With you?" she asked, but he held up his hand. She looked at his face now… he looked serious. She picked up his hand then, let him lead her off stage. "Fine, one song," she conceded. "If it'll get this done…" He looked at her, and she looked back. "Why'd you come back?"

"Because I get it now," he told her.

"Get what?" she asked, unimpressed… not for long.

"The ones we want to dance with already have partners."

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	9. 9 They Are Determined

_A/N: **PLEASE READ!** Just a quick note, to explain here... I've had this story planned, including the song selections, for several weeks, and this was before the song listings came out for the episodes of Sunday and Tuesday. So it happened then that, once they were out, this one was part of them. However I couldn't change it, as it strongly holds to the unfolding plot I have worked out, and I couldn't imagine finding another that would do what this one does, so... yeah... O:-)_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**9. They Are Determined**

Rachel had promised him that she could wait before taking the stage, and she kept her promise. After they'd left the 'Glee huddle' to find out about the picking process, Finn had held out his hand to her, and once she'd given it, he lead her to the dance floor. He knew how much this evening meant to her, for herself, and for the two of them as a couple, and he wasn't about to disappoint. It meant things for him, too, though probably not the same as her… It wouldn't exactly surprise anyone to know the dancing part of the dance wasn't anything for him to look forward to… But it was one long evening of a happy Rachel, smiling Rachel, and that made it absolutely worth it.

Eventually though, he could see her pining for that microphone, the stage and the lights. He decided to offer it to her, before she could even work herself up into asking. So in the middle of one song, he started inching her toward where he could see Mr. Schuester stood, without her realizing. It wasn't the easiest of manoeuvres, considering his abilities were already lacking, but he managed it somehow, which made it impossible not to smile, which she saw.

"What?" she asked, curious, which meant she'd smile as well. He looked to her, then nodded to over her shoulder. She turned her head to look, and he was certain he heard a small gasp of excitement before she turned back to him. "Will you join me for a duet?" he asked.

"Always," she nodded, happily, and they dashed off to see Mr. Schuester. When he saw them coming, he nodded; he had a card in hand already.

"Hey, I was hoping you two would come up, this one here looks good for a duet," he held out the card to them. Rachel took it and read what was written inside. She smiled, content, showed it to Finn. He nodded, ready. "Right, well, the stage is yours," he indicated, just as Santana was coming off the stage, led by Puck's hand.

She let go of it though, as her feet left the stage steps. He looked back at her; she'd grown smaller somehow. "Let's go, come on," he told her, not annoyed, not pushy or anything at all; he was just as he'd been when he approached her before, just quietly understanding.

"I don't want to," she shrugged, looking away. He took a step to the side, to meet her gaze again.

"Please?" he nodded, looking to the stage to see if the next song would start soon. Finn and Rachel had gone up there, and Rachel brought the card to Brad, who signalled a nineteen to the band. Some time in between him looking away and when he looked back to her, Santana must have made her decision; she was looking at him again. The music started, and he tried offering his hand again… she took it, again, and he led her to the dance floor, moved into the hold… they weren't looking at each other, not at first.

_[R] "Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor / Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore"_

_[FR] "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?" / [R] "For me it happens all the time"_

She could see her, off with Artie, in the corner. They hadn't even spoken yet, tonight… She hated it. Dances used to be their thing. They'd go in, just them, no dates… they always managed to find dance partners if they wanted them, and if they didn't want them then that was because they had each other. But now Brittany had her date, and she had… Puckerman. Did she even realize she hadn't seen her yet?

She'd been an idiot… it took her so long to realize what it was that she wanted… She'd just panicked, and in that small moment she'd gone and lost hold of her hand, long enough for someone else to grab it and pull her away. Now the empty space felt like a wake-up call that came too late. She could be a bitch as much as she wanted, but… the feelings she felt for her wouldn't be nearly what they were if she couldn't wish happiness for her.

The loneliness made her cold… and Puck, he was a ready and willing warming blanket. It meant nothing, but she couldn't bear it all and he was just there… Part of her wanted to feel bad for it, but she couldn't. If anyone dared to complain, they needed to walk in her shoes before she'd listen to word one.

_[FR] "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now / Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now / And I don't know how I can do without / I just need you now"_

_[F] "Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door / Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before"_

_[FR] "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?" / [F] "For me it happens all the time"_

Santana wasn't the only one in the business of 'convenient comfort.' While she was longing for her blonde Cheerio, he was doing the same for his own. He saw her over on the other end, with Sam. He hadn't said a thing for a while, tried not to. She'd been through so much. He had been, too, but he wouldn't dare comparing it to hers, so… he hadn't said a thing. He wanted to though… how could he not. He was trying to be considerate, for her sake, but it didn't mean this wasn't all still in his head, working away at him.

He'd never gotten to this part, with her. There hadn't much of the romancing and the wooing, and maybe back then he was fine with it, but hindsight brought him regrets for what could have been, and it wasn't all about Beth and Quinn and him, just the two of them… They were just living in almosts and maybes and near misses. And now they were nothing at all.

_[FR] "It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now / Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now / And I don't know how I can do without / I just need you now"_

_[F] "Oh whoa"_

_[FR] "Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all"_

They'd had to pull their eyes away from what they'd both been staring at, after a while, and when they did, their looks crossed. There was a pause, and they both turned to look at what the other had been staring at. They looked back to each other. "How long have you known?" she asked him.

"Please," he shook his head, as though to say 'when have I not?'

"I strongly want to smack you right now," she shook her head. He bowed his head, inviting it if that was what she needed; she didn't do it. "Maybe I'll just go home…" She almost said 'want to come?' but she couldn't even manage that right then.

"No, stay…" he insisted, paused.

"Why?" she shrugged, getting them to turn a bit so she wouldn't have unwanted images just over his shoulder. Again, he worked to meet her eyes.

"Because we both want something, and I don't see any reason why we shouldn't get it."

"I see two; one's in a wheelchair, and the other has a dorky haircut," she marked each description with a nod. It got a chuckle out of Puck.

"We'll find a way. Come on, I help you, you help me." She looked at him, considering.

_[FR] "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now / And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now / And I don't know how I can do without / I just need you now / I just need you now"_

_[R] "Oh baby I need you now"_

"How?" she asked.

Not too far off, Kurt and Blaine had taken a dance break, feeling thirsty. As they stood there, with their cups, Blaine had been looking around, and then he turned to Kurt. "So this song bowl deal, is it just for McKinley people, or…"

"I don't know, why?" he asked, but then the answer was already there. "You want to go up there?" Blaine nodded. "Well, yeah… You're kind of the competition in here, but sure."

"Good, because I was thinking," he started, looking to the side, seeing Mercedes and Anthony standing off the dance floor, talking, laughing. "If you'll help… I'd like to do one for her," he looked back to Kurt, who gave a smile and headed toward the couple, while Blaine tracked down Mr. Schuester.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	10. 10 They Are Hopeful

_A/N: Halfway point! And one more day to Glee!_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**10. They Are Hopeful**

Kurt made his way across the gym, toward Mercedes and Anthony. As he went, he craned his neck, tried to see Blaine… He was making his way across as well, to Mr. Schuester.

"Excuse me, Mr…" he started, as he reached him. Will had been mid-turn already, and he startled.

"Hello…" he frowned, recognizing him. "You're… Blaine, from the Dalton Warblers, yes?"

"That's right," he nodded. "I was wondering… The others told Kurt and I about what you have going on here, with the songs." Will nodded. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me do one, sort of a… gift for a friend of ours. I know I'm not a student here, or in your Glee Club, but.."

"No, it's fine, absolutely," he promised. "We're not competitors in here," he gave him a smile and offered the bowl.

"Thank you," Blaine bowed his head before reaching in and pulling out a card. "Ah," he read the card.

"You can pick another one if this one doesn't work," Will insisted. Blaine considered the card, then nodded and put it back, pulled another one. The new title got a smile and a nod out of him. He looked back to Will, tapping the card against his hand.

"This one will do."

"Okay, well when the stage is clear, just go up to Brad, our pianist, and give him the card, he'll know what to do," Will explained. Blaine nodded, looking at the stage, then his card, then across the gym…

"Hey, guys," Kurt went up to Mercedes and Anthony.

"Hey, uh, Anthony, this is Kurt; Kurt, Anthony," she introduced.

"Yeah, we've met. Played with us and cheered for us," Anthony pointed out.

"Oh, right…" Mercedes shook her head, remembering."Where's Blaine?" she looked around.

"Oh, he's around," Kurt played innocent. "How's the evening going so far?" he asked Mercedes more than Anthony, though he did shift the look to him as well. He would never have bothered trying to direct Mercedes toward him if he didn't think he would be good for her, would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. His motives may have been slightly distracted at first, but now that the dust had cleared, he really believed this was the best for her… and tonight they would make sure it was only the beginning.

"It's great," Mercedes smiled, stealing a quick look to Anthony, almost to make sure he also saw it as such; he smiled back, and her face brightened even further as she looked back to Kurt. He couldn't help smiling as well, seeing his friend so happy. "We've been dancing a few times," she nodded, and then, well did you see what happened with Tina?"

"No, what happened?" he looked around, concerned.

"She fell, hurt her ankle. She was sitting over there with Mike earlier," she pointed. "I should go check on her," she started to move, and there Kurt saw an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. He looked to the stage and saw Blaine hand the card over. Brad signalled a two to the band, and they began. Kurt looked back to Mercedes.

"I'll go. You two should get back in there," he indicated the dance floor.

"Won't say no to that," Anthony nodded. Mercedes still hesitated. Kurt leaned in to her ear.

"Go on, this one's for you," he whispered, indicating the stage with his head. Mercedes saw Blaine and she looked back. Kurt gave her a smile and a silent 'go.' Mercedes had a hand offered to her, and she wouldn't dream of refusing it… so she took it, and she followed Anthony on to the dance floor, as Blaine began his song.

_[B] "Dancin' where the stars go blue / Dancin' where the evening fell / Dancin' in your wooden shoes / In a wedding gown_

_Dancin' out on 7th street / Dancin' through the underground / Dancin' little marionette / Are you happy now?"_

She wanted to get past that feeling… the one where she still waited for the dream to end and to find herself back in her bed, or asleep in algebra… You waited long enough for something to happen, and then one of two things happened… Either you got yourself convinced that it was normal life, would always be normal life, and started fooling yourself into thinking you were okay with it, or when you found yourself face to face with something that didn't fit the norm, then you needed just a little more time to convince yourself it was really real, and someone wasn't waiting to pull out the rug from under you. She was confident, she loved herself; that wasn't the issue… It was just that other people had never seemed to clue in on that.

_[B] "Where do you go when you're lonely / Where do you go when you're blue / Where do you go when you're lonely / I'll follow you / When the stars go blue / The stars go blue / The stars go blue / The stars go blue"_

No one had ever looked at her the way Anthony did that night, as they danced… It was changing everything for her, so she could afford to be a little scared… She didn't see the fear as being bad, it was necessary… the fear was what made it all come to light, to life… The more time went on, the better she got at quieting the voice that tried to ruin her happiness and convince her it would all come crashing down. She was going to dance, and have fun, and just watch Anthony Rashad look at her the way he did.

_[B] "Laughing with your pretty mouth / Laughing with your broken eyes / Laughing with your lover's tongue / In a lullaby_

_Where do you go when you're lonely / Where do you go when you're blue / Where do you go when you're lonely / I'll follow you / When the stars go blue / The stars go blue / The stars go blue / The stars go blue_

_The stars go blue / The stars go blue / The stars go blue / The stars go blue"_

Kurt had watched them dance for a moment before tracking down Tina and Mike. They were back on the chairs, with Tina seated sideways on one, Mike sitting by her side with his jacket rolled up and supporting her ankle in his lap, the ice once again held to it. "Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked when he came up to them, crouching.

"Yeah, it was stupid," she shrugged. "I just need to rest it, really, it's fine, it's just… Well, I wanted to dance," she looked back to Mike as she said this.

"Plenty of time for that," he told her, and she nodded before turning to Kurt.

"But you're here!" she was grinning now, and Kurt moved up to hug her.

"We do miss you back in Glee Club," Mike piped in, and it made Kurt's heart warm.

"I miss you guys, too."

Not too far off the stage, Will and Holly were sitting, watching the kids dance. Or, in fact, Will was trying to watch the kids but then would have to suddenly pull the bowl away, to keep Holly from feeding her curiosity and reading all the titles; he wanted her to stay surprised. Every time a song would start, she'd react to it, and he wasn't going to take it away.

"I just want to hold it," she swore, "Don't you have friends out there, other teachers, or something, you could dance with one of them."

"I came here to dance with you," he pointed out with a smile as though to say 'I know what you're doing here and you're not getting the bowl.' She smiled like a kid caught red handed.

"We've got all evening," she insisted. "And I'm serious, what about… what about that one you were telling me about, the guidance counsellor?"

"E-Emma?" he paused. "I… No, I mean, she's married…" he shrugged.

"So? You were married before; are you going to tell me you never danced with anyone else while you were married?" He didn't respond. "Are you still friends?"

"W… Yeah, yes, of course," he nodded, blinking. She held out her hand for the bowl, nodded her head to it. He looked at her with a sigh, finally handed it over. "We will dance, you and me," he swore.

"I know," she smiled, shooed him off. After a moment he went off through the crowd. After a moment, she dipped her hand in the bowl and pulled out a card. She read the title and thought… She had an idea and smiled. With a quick scan of the crowd, she spotted her target and whistled.

"Finn Hudson, over here!" she called, and both he and Rachel startled and turned to look. "Come here!" she waved her hand. After a moment, the two of them walked up.

"Did we do something wrong?" Finn asked the chaperone.

"No, not at all. How would you like to go up next?" she handed him the card. "I can keep her company," she indicated Rachel with a smirk. The couple shared a look, and Rachel gave a good nod.

"Right, okay, I can do that."

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	11. 11 They Are Nostalgic

_A/N: HAPPY GLEE DAY EVERYONE! *dances*_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**11. They Are Nostalgic**

He didn't know what he was expecting to happen when he went over there, what he might want to happen. They were in a much better place now than they were a few weeks before, but it was still bordering on difficulty and complications. And no matter if he tried to explain himself, he still had to contend with his… He couldn't say competition, no; that wasn't what he was looking for, by any means. But for all his intentions or lack thereof, he still came out as the bad guy, the interloper, when he went up to them, most of the time. That was on most days, so how would his going up to them pass, when that day was Valentine's Day?

As it turned out, when he found Emma, she was on her own. She turned just as he was approaching, and she reacted with semi-happy surprise. "Will, hi!" she almost startled. He smiled.

"I was hoping I'd run into you," he started, and she looked back, quietly staring… It was easier than answering, although she did reveal…

"Uh, Carl went to examine Jacob Ben Israel; he tried to get one of the Cheerios to slow dance with him and he got clocked right in…" she gestured at her jaw, shuddered. "He lost two teeth… and a half."

"Wow…" Will nodded, wincing. "Well, I… I was wondering if I might interest you in a dance." Emma opened her mouth to talk but couldn't find words to answer… She could still remember the days where the idea of dancing with Will Schuester would be enough to light her smile for a good long while, get her heart in such a good place… That was all still in there, somewhere, it was… but then so was the rest. It wasn't even about Carl and her, being married now, although it was part of it, she supposed. But they just weren't the same anymore, her and Will… She hated it… she hated it… she…

"Okay," she spoke, then, "One dance," she insisted.

"One dance," he promised, looking to the stage to see what was going on.

Finn had left Rachel with Miss Holiday near stage's end. As he got on stage, he gave Brad his card. The accompanist signalled a fifteen to the band and then nodded to Finn, who got up to the microphone. The music began, as Will led Emma on to the dance floor. He could feel the slightest of tremors in her hand as it rested in his… she was nervous; so was he, though maybe not in the same way she was. Once they'd reached a spot, they moved to face each other, and their dance began as Finn began to sing.

_[F] "Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you / By now, you should've somehow realized what you gotta do / I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out / I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt / I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"_

They were moving on, both of them were. She was with Carl, married to Carl, and he was starting something with Holly. Maybe it wasn't where they thought they'd be, not that long ago, but he knew she was happy, and he was learning to get there for himself… But he still had trouble reconciling with the fact that he'd had to lose something so very precious for them to get there. And he couldn't stop asking himself if she felt that too, if she missed him at all… as a friend, as anything more?

_[F] "And all the roads we have to walk are winding / And all the lights that lead us there are blinding / There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how"_

She anchored him… He knew how he could be, even when control got away from him. There were so many things running through his mind at any given time… his own personal drive, his wishes for the club, the voices who tried to quiet them, the frustrations and the attempts to get over them… by any means. True to her calling, to guide, Emma saw all this, and she'd catch him from flight, bring him back down before he flew too high. He tried it on his own, but he couldn't always manage it…

_[F] "Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me / And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

Things were still awkward between them, as much as they tried for them not to be. They were still hanging on to what their lives were supposed to be, what they thought they should be, but then they had this new reality of theirs. The two didn't cope well together. But he wanted to fix it. Maybe they needed to let go a bit, not hang on so tight to the past, but he didn't think that meant letting go altogether… They needed to be thankful for the past, but happy for the present, so maybe the future…

_[F] "Today was gonna be the day, but they'll never throw it back to you / By now, you should've somehow realized what you're not to do / I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now"_

Emma didn't meet his eye as they danced, not at first… She wasn't so far gone that she wouldn't be able to control herself, but she knew what looking into those eyes could do to her, and this setting wasn't exactly discouraging on that… They weren't the people they used to be, but she didn't know that she'd ever be ready to forget what they'd had and almost had.

_[F] "And all the roads that lead you there were winding / And all the lights that light the way are blinding / There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how"_

Eventually she did look up at him, just as he was looking at her, and… it wasn't at all what she'd feared it would be. He just smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then he laughed, and so did she. They relaxed at once. It was a dance… just a dance… No one was going to panic, or doubt one another, they were just going to dance.

_[F] "I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me / And after all, you're my wonderwall / I said maybe (I said maybe) you're gonna be the one that saves me / And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

"Does your date know you're here?" Emma asked him, and he nodded.

"It was her idea," he revealed.

"Really?" her voice got a little louder than she'd anticipated, and she startled and looked down for a moment. "I mean, it was?" she nodded.

"I think she just wanted to get a moment alone with the song bowl, if you ask me," he smirked, craning his neck to see. "Either way, I'm glad she did," he looked back to Emma, and she smiled.

_[F] "I said maybe (I said maybe) you're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me) / You're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me) / You're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)"_

The song ended without incident, and when they let go, there was a quiet nod. "Thank you for the dance," he gave her a smile.

"Thank you, too," she smiled back. "I think this whole thing was a really good idea," she tilted her head toward the stage. He was happy to hear it.

"I should probably get back," he indicated Holly and the bowl, then, "Let me know how the, uh, the Jacob situation goes. We're starting to have a body count," he shook his head, thinking of Tina's ankle.

"Right, sure," she promised, and he started back toward the stage, just as Finn was coming down, and they reached their dates together.

"Hey, good job," he patted Finn's shoulder. Rachel gave him a quick round of applause, and Holly nodded, pleased with her play for both Finn and for Will.

"You were fantastic," Rachel got up, returning to Finn's side. "Come on," she led him back toward the dance floor. Will turned back to Holly, came to sit by her side again and held out his hands. After a beat, she bowed her head and returned the bowl.

"Thanks," he told her, and she knew he wasn't thanking her about the bowl.

"You're welcome," she told him, just as Puck approached, looking over his shoulder, to Santana, who stood not too far off, observing him… She still wasn't too sure if his idea would pan out, but he sent her a little nod before reaching the two teachers.

"Mr. Schue, can I go next?" he nodded to the bowl.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	12. 12 They Are In Tune

_A/N: Happy post-Glee Day and happy pre-Glee day! Aka welcome to the Glee Sandwich! ;)_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**12. They Are In Tune**

Santana had sat there for a while, watching, waiting, as Puck tried to get an idea together. The longer it took, with him just staring off at nothing, the more she wanted to snap at him, go home, and forget the whole thing. But then… he sat back, looked at her, smiled… "What?" she asked.

"I've got you covered," he nodded. She tried not to look too hopeful all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with me," he got up and headed off, leaving her no choice but to follow. She wasn't sure what it was that he had thought about, but at this point she wasn't in too much of a position to argue. Although when she caught on and realized where he was taking them, she did feel a brief need to ask him what on earth he was doing. "Hey, guys. How's the ankle?" he asked Tina, nodded to Mike.

"I think it's changed color," Mike took off the ice, then turned to Tina. "Maybe we do need to get you to a doctor," he had to ask.

"It's fine," she insisted, pointing for him to put the ice back. "It can wait."

"It's a real shame, you two being stuck out here," Puck started slowly, and Santana looked at him. "Well, Tina's stuck here, I don't know about you, Mike," he continued, hoping the bait would be taken.

"I'm staying with her," Mike just shook his head.

"No, but you should go," Tina looked at him. "It's not fair that you have to miss out," she gave him a small smile. "Really, I want you to get your shot, I…" she looked up, between Santana and Puck, then back to Mike, and Puck. "With who?" she asked, voice low.

"I'm standing right here," Santana crossed her arms before herself. Mike looked to Tina and, seeing she looked determined on this, he carefully got up.

"Come on," Puck clapped his shoulders. "Let's find you a partner." He looked to Santana and quietly indicated for her to stay with Tina. She didn't even fight him anymore; he seemed to have a pretty good idea of what he was doing by now. So she took Mike's place, looked out for the ankle… Meanwhile, Puck led Mike across the gym, up to Brittany and Artie. "Hey, Britt, will you dance with him?" he indicated Mike with a nod of the head.

"Excuse me?" Artie was the one to chime in. Puck leaned in to whisper to him.

"I'm just trying to get him one dance, since Tina's benched right now," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but with my girlfriend? Do I have to remind you what happened at Sectionals?" Artie looked concerned.

"Dude, nothing happened at Sectionals," he pointed out. "It was all in your head. Didn't you two make up and everything?" Artie didn't answer, but he nodded. "So what are you worried about?" Again Artie didn't speak, but he looked up to Brittany. She'd been right by his side, and he didn't know if she had heard all if any of that. She didn't look too concerned.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Usually not a whole lot," she frowned.

"I mean do you want to dance with Mike?" he rephrased.

"Oh, sure!" she smiled to Artie and Mike both.

"One dance, just one though," he checked, and she nodded, going off with Mike. "Is this new, the helpfulness?" he looked to Puck as though to say 'because it's not doing me much good.'

"I'm just helping out a friend," Puck told him, leaving out the part where the 'friend' wasn't the one Artie thought… Of course, if this panned out at all, he just might lose Artie as one of those friends, if he ever found out… "I have to go," he continued on his plan, moving toward the stage. At the chairs, Santana saw him go and, unable to help herself, she removed herself from under the ankle and dashed after him.

"I have to go," she told Tina. She was quick to catch up with Puck. "Tell me how exactly is this going to… With Mike?" her voice changed when she spotted them heading toward the dance floor.

"If this thing with you and her is what you think it is, then do you think you need to worry?" he paused and turned to look at her. She stood there in silence for a moment.

"I… Okay…" Her eyebrow raised. "When did you become romantic guy?" Puck stood up straighter.

"I have moments," he told her before continuing toward Mr. Schuester.

"Moments, yeah," Santana nodded and followed. "But what am I supposed to…" she started and he came back to her, whispered in her ear. "Oh… Right," she blinked. He nodded, and he continued to Schuester. He was offered the bowl, picked his song, and then he got up on stage, seeing Santana head back over to Tina on the chairs. He turned and located Mike and Brittany before giving the card to Brad. He held up four fingers to the band, and they were in business. Puck had stashed his guitar with the band the day before, and he went to get it, plucking along as he walked back to the microphone, and then they began.

_[P] "The dawn is breaking / A light shining through / You're barely waking / And I'm tangled up in you / Yeah"_

As soon as they'd reached 'dance mode,' they had both adopted the same sort of 'we're very serious dancers, straight lines, clean turns!' mentality, though there was a laugh buried just under the surface, threatening to come out at any moment. It took about thirty seconds for the dam to burst. Brittany threw her head back into the laugh and nearly lost her balance, but Mike stopped her.

"Careful, I've already got one dance partner benched. I'm not getting another one or I'll start to think it's my fault," he joked. She nodded, still chuckling along. They were back to dancing, though not so seriously anymore.

"I'm sorry about that," she told him, once she could contain the laugh. He nodded a thanks.

_[P] "I'm open, you're closed / Where I follow, you'll go / I worry I won't see your face / Light up again"_

_Even the best fall down sometime / Even the wrong words seem to rhyme / Out of the doubt that fills my mind / I somehow find / You and I collide"_

Now that they were there, dancing, it finally dawned on her, what Artie had meant, insisting on one dance… it was Mike. He'd already thought there was something going on between them, and even if they'd settled his concerns, maybe he still wasn't sure. To be honest, she wasn't sure she understood herself, although she hadn't gone into too much detail with him about it. She looked to Mike.

"Can I ask you something?" she frowned, and he nodded. She wasn't sure how to phrase it… she did have a knack for misinterpretation. "Why did they think we were doing it?" was how it came out, and now it was Mike who nearly tripped, and Brittany who caught him.

"Who's they?" he asked, then, "Tina and Artie?" She confirmed. "Was that it?" his head lifted, recalling the whole madness at Sectionals. "Oh…" he thought.

_[P] "I'm quiet, you know / You make a first impression / I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"_

He hadn't really considered it, but it just made sense, so he didn't get what the big deal was… They were friends, great friends, and even more so once they had connected over dance. He'd spent so much time doing his own dancing behind closed doors, and Brittany… he'd seen her on the field with the Cheerios, but that was child's play compared to the things he'd seen her do in Glee Club. She'd been one of the few people who'd known what he could do before he'd done it with them, too. She knew what it meant to him, and as she grew within the club, so did he, so did his confidence.

_[P] "Even the best fall down sometime / Even the stars refuse to shine / Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find / You and I collide_

_Don't stop here / I lost my place / I'm close behind"_

So of course they were close. But they were friends; what was wrong with that? When Mr. Schuester had handed them that dance duet opportunity, they'd been excited, they'd been so very invested in it. How this translated into some kind of a hook-up, he had no idea. It was nothing against Brittany, really not. They'd been friends all this time, and he remembered her having been the first girl to make his head turn, but they were never more than that. And now she was with Artie, he was with Tina…

_[P] "Even the best fall down sometime / Even the wrong words seem to rhyme / Out of the doubt that fills your mind / You finally find / You and I collide / Finally find / You and I collide / You finally find / You and I collide"_

When the song ended, Brittany gave him a smile and a hug. He returned it. "Thanks for the dance."

"You're welcome!" she told him with a good nod. "I'm here if you need another."

"Yeah, not sure they'll think the same," he joked and she smirked. I should get back," he indicated. They waved and he moved off through the crowd.

There, two things happened. As Mike made it back to the chairs, he found the ice melting a whole through the napkins on the chairs, but no Tina. For a moment, still with the thoughts in his mind of what Brittany had told him, he worried she had left, but then a noise drew his attention and he turned to spot Mr. Schuester in the distance, dragging a stool to the microphone, lowering it before Tina hopped her way over to sit.

And on the dance floor, before Brittany could leave the mass of people and rejoin Artie, a hand took hold of her own. She turned. "Santana!" she smiled… Santana smiled back.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	13. 13 They Are Desires

_A/N: HAPPY GLEE DAY! (again!) Have some Brittana on me ;)_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**13. They Are Desires**

After she'd watched Puck pick his song, she remembered she had one more task to achieve in his crazy scheme. So she cut back across the gym to find Tina trying to hop to the ice and napkins in order to get a new ice pack for her ankle. "Hey, hey, easy," Santana ran up to get a hold of her before she fell. "Sit back down, I'll get it for you," she almost sounded like her mother did when she was sick… She got Tina back to the chairs before taking care of the ice. Once she brought it back, she saw the frown on her face, which she'd missed before. "Are you okay?" Santana asked. "I mean besides the…"

"This sucks. I wanted to dance with Mike, and I can't do that. I wanted to go and sing up on the stage, and I can't do that…" she shook her head.

"Wait, the dancing part I get, but why can't you sing? Just get a stool," she shrugged. Tina was quiet for a moment.

"Well, yeah…" she spoke softly.

"Stay right here, I'll get you a song," Santana got up and ran off before Tina could say a word. This was actually working out a lot easier than she could have hoped for.

"_Wouldn't Tina be perfect for it?"_

That was what Puck had whispered to her. It had taken her a moment to connect the dots as to what 'it' was, but then she remembered what she'd told him, before he'd had his supposed brilliant idea. She'd told him how, when she'd been frustrated with him, and she'd gone in for a solo, she had picked the song she'd ended up singing, yes. But as she was getting it, she'd briefly seen another title, on one of the remaining cards. It was just a split second, but her brain had immediately thought 'Brittany loves that one.' And right after that she had thought how she wished she could be there with her when it came out in the draw… but she probably wouldn't. She'd told Puck what the song was, and he was right… Tina would be perfect for it.

"Mr. Schuester," she reached him, again sitting with Ms. Holiday. "Tina would like to go next, and she sent me to pick up a song for her," she nodded with every bit of honesty she had.

"Good thinking," he gave an approving smile, and she obliged in returning it before dipping her hand in the bowl he offered. She just had to pick the right one. She tried to remember if there was any bit of identifying mark as far as she remembered… there were fewer cards now, so it wouldn't so hard to spot if… There it was, she was sure of it. She pulled her hand back, trying not to look too focused as she opened it… But still she smiled when she saw the title right under her eyes.

"I'll… I'll bring it to her," Santana nodded.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked, seeing right through her.

"Perfect," she promised before returning to Tina. She held out the card to her.

"Oh, I love it," Tina smiled instantly when she read it. Santana nodded along.

"Come on, I'll help you over there." She very carefully helped her fellow Glee Club member hop her way to the stage, leaving her in Mr. Schuester's care; she needed to find Brittany before she left the dance floor. If she let her go, then she'd be back with Artie again and she would have missed her opportunity. But as she made it through the crowd, she saw the blonde standing there, all on her own now that Mike had left. She was about to leave… but she caught her hand. It wasn't like they never saw each other anymore, they were in Glee Club, Cheerios, and classes together, but even then… Seeing that smile, it was like Brittany knew… of course she would.

"Santana!" she reacted with surprise. "I love your dress," she stepped up, touching the material at her shoulder. Santana looked down at herself, up to Brittany, within reach.

"It's not as good as yours," she promised her, and Brittany grinned. Looking to the stage, Santana saw Brad walk over to Tina, who now sat on a stool facing the microphone stand, and take the card from her. With a 'sixteen' to the band, he got back to the piano… They were going to start… Just a couple more seconds… When the music started, Brittany's face explode with joy, and Santana laughed. She held out her hand, and the blonde took it.

_[T] "I want you to want me / I need you to need me / I'd love you to love me / I'm beggin' you to beg me / I want you to want me / I need you to need me / I'd love you to love me"_

Maybe she didn't know to recognize it, or to say it in so many words, but Brittany felt a different breath in her lungs right then, dancing without much aim. It was something they'd done so many times, and after a while she'd gone and started missing it. It just wasn't fair… Why couldn't she have them both? She had fun with Artie, and she genuinely felt for him, but Santana… Santana was Santana… her one and only best friend. No one had ever surpassed her in her eyes, and no one ever could.

She'd been hurt though… when she'd suddenly said no to her, refused to do the duet with her. She had never expected that kind of thing from Santana of all people, so she'd gone after Artie… She hadn't expected anything at first, not really… But then there it was, and now… now she was torn. It was all so much for her mind, already working overtime to understand certain things, so asking her to put a definitive cross on either of them was just cruel punishment she couldn't bring herself to address. Couldn't she just dance? Couldn't they all just dance?

_[T] "I'll shine up my old brown shoes / Put on a brand new shirt / Get home early from work / If you say that you love me _

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' / Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'"_

Santana had spent the whole evening so far, basically trying to ignore how unhappy she was about being there, the way she was there, every bit of it being what she didn't want of this dance, and then trying not to get her hopes up when she and Puck had implemented 'the plan.' But now at last, this felt like the dance she'd wanted, and her energy had come in all at once like a well placed shot of adrenaline. Maybe this was all the happiness this night would bring her, but right then and there she did not care at all.

She also knew she'd start asking herself the same questions now… What did she expect, what did she want? She kept telling herself she knew, but anytime she came up to the moment where she could choose, where she could take that step, she just… she panicked and she retreated. There was no going back, once she moved… It was her one nightmare, over and over, standing on a ledge with everyone, looking at a platform below. What if they jumped down, the two of them? Everyone else would stare at them from above, and they could never climb back…

_[T] "I want you to want me / I need you to need me / I'd love you to love me / I'm beggin' you to beg me"_

But she knew she wasn't wrong about this; that was the big problem. She knew it was what she wanted, she really did. She didn't want to be taken for a joke though. She knew what they'd do, everyone there at McKinley… They'd see her and Brittany, and they'd get all leery about it, like it meant nothing more than a couple of hot girls making out… She wouldn't say that it shouldn't bother her, because actually it really did. And most of all she hated that she let herself listen to it.

_[T] "I'll shine up my old brown shoes / Put on a brand new shirt / Get home early from work / If you say that you love me _

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' / Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' / Hey!"_

They weren't going to get this from her, from them. If it was going to be just one moment, then she wasn't going to let them tarnish it like they'd done the rest. She was going to have her dance, after she – and Puck – had worked so hard to get it, and seeing how into it Brittany was getting… just like she knew she would. She wasn't expecting her to walk out of that gym with her, like they'd ride off into the sunset. But maybe they could at the very least they could start working their way back to the place they'd lost…

_[T] "Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying / Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _

_I want you to want me / I need you to need me / I'd love you to love me / I'm beggin' you to beg me _

_I want you to want me / I want you to want me / I want you to want me / I want you to want me"_

When the song ended, Brittany was still laughing, unable to be held down on her own two feet. "Come on, come with us," she told Santana, indicating behind herself. Even without seeing, Santana knew what she meant by us – her and Artie. But it was okay… it was just as she'd told herself… and out of nowhere Santana had found patience in herself.

"It's alright. You go. I've got something I need to take care of, but… I might join you later," she nodded.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, still holding on to her hand. 'Like I could answer that,' Santana thought, but what she said was…

"I'm sure." Brittany nodded, and she hugged her. Santana hugged back… so very much.

Up on the stage, Tina had finished her song, only to spot Mike standing there, right below. She smiled as he applauded her. "Help me down?" she begged. He hoisted himself up on the stage, then with a thought, he turned and offered his back.

"Climb on," he told her, and he heard her burst out laughing. Once she'd grabbed on, he made sure he had good hold of her and he carried her off.

When Santana found Puck, he was sitting back on the chairs, waiting for her. He had that little smirk on his face, and she shook her head. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" she asked, and he looked up, innocent. She frowned, but then the smile slowly started to win, and she conceded. "Thank you," she bowed her head. She wasn't going to leave him the satisfaction of that smirk for much longer though, and she gave his leg a quick little kick. He looked at her. "Right… So let's see about you." Now it was his turn to have that uncertain hope.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	14. 14 They Are A Team

_A/N: Two thirds of the way through, wowzers! On we go..._

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**14. They Are A Team**

After their play with Mercedes and Anthony, Kurt and Blaine had taken to the sides of the gym, halfway between a dance and a fashion review of those couples they saw parading before them. As far as entertainment went, that could have lasted them a good long while, but then Kurt started eyeing the stage, like a lot of them did… they all wanted to go.

"Go for it," Blaine told him, without prompt. Kurt looked at him. "Then after, I'm thinking we head back out there," he nodded to the crowds of dancers.

"I'm in," Kurt smiled… He would have kissed him right then, he… Oh, screw it… He held his hand to the back of Blaine's neck and pressed his lips to his. There was just one beat of shock, and then… response. Now he was ready. As they parted, they shared a look, a smile, and Kurt dashed off for his song. He wasn't sure if his feel still touched the ground, he just coasted, hovering on at boundless speeds… Misguided make-outs and confused quarterbacks had nothing on this… The first one that counted, the one he'd remember for years to come…

"Mr. Schuester, may I?" he came to a forced stop as he reached the current and former directors of New Directions.

"Of course," Will gave that great big smile of his. He gave the bowl a good shake – not so many cards left – and then offered it. Kurt picked out a card. When he read the title, he had a memory of his father and Carole's wedding, which made him smile, even if the comparison ended there.

"I'll take it," he nodded. Will indicated the stage. And when it was his turn, he went on up. He had a quick look overhead, and he spotted Blaine, right where he'd left him… they were still smiling, both of them. Brad got the card, held up "seven."

Rachel had been so anxious, leading up to the day of the dance, so focused on details, on colors, and dresses, and flowers, and shoes, and chocolate, and earrings, and suits… And still somehow she'd kept a steady night's sleep. Once they'd made it to the gym that night… all the preparation had paid off… and none of it mattered as much as the fact that… there they were, her and Finn, together, arm in arm and dancing… For all her sleep, she'd never been at ease and at peace the way she was when she just… they just lived the night.

They danced for a while. Finn was still who he'd always been when it came to dancing, but those lessons with Kurt for the wedding must have paid off somewhere, because Finn's moves had improved in places. And the rest, well… for that night, she wouldn't see it. They went round and round, and at some point this led them to see Tina and Mike on the chairs. They'd broken from the dancing couples to go see what had happened. Rachel sat with Tina, knowing from past experience what it must have felt like in that moment. She told these things to Tina and the boys, but she quieted after a while.

She'd been sitting there, mindlessly humming along to the songs, while holding the ice, but then she looked up and she saw Finn there, smiling at her. She smiled back. "What?" Finn turned to Tina instead of answering her.

"I'm going to need to borrow her," he indicated his girlfriend.

"Take her," Tina insisted.

So they'd returned to the dance floor, and Rachel felt once again warm, loved, and protected in those arms of his. She could have stayed there and be forever content. But then the call of the stage was pretty strong, and they'd taken to it, then once again when Miss Holiday had recruited Finn for a song. Rachel had watched him happily, Feeling none of the envy that could plague her… She was right where she wanted to be, and that allowed her peace.

After Finn's song, they'd taken a break, sitting together with Rachel's head on his shoulder. "I have to say, I'm impressed," she spoke after a moment.

"About what?" he asked.

"Your dancing," she smiled up at him. He looked at her as though to say 'Seriously?' "Well… compared to… before," she tilted her head, trying not to cater to 'controlling Rachel'. He just nodded, and she put her head back down with a smirk. When the song began though, she turned her head up, seeing Kurt on the stage. "Come on, let's see those moves again," she turned to Finn. He looked up, just as she had, then turned back with a smile.

"Okay," he got up, offering his hand. She very nearly unleashed some kind of dreamy-eyed sigh right there, but she kept it in, giving him her hand instead, letting him lead her back among the couples as Kurt began to sing.

_[K] "Don't go changing, to try and please me, / You never let me down before, / Don't imagine, you're too familiar, / And I don't see you anymore._

_I would not leave you, in times of trouble, / We never could have come this far, / I took the good times, I'll take the bad times, / I'll take you just the way you are."_

She'd wanted it for so long, always told herself that it would never happen for a while, because it was better than the disappointment. But now Finn was making her believe in all those dreams again… the slow dancing, the close hold and beating hearts, the boy looking into your eyes like you were the best thing in the whole world… For so long things had gotten in the way… They liked each other, but he wasn't single, then he was, but they weren't ready, then she wasn't single, and now… She'd put on a brave face, act like it was all happiness, always happiness… Because they were happy, but history had taught her that things could always get in the way and ruin it. And something very nearly did… someone… Finding out about Santana, she'd almost done something so stupid to get back at him, but… She couldn't go through with it, and in the end she was glad she hadn't, because now they could move on, back to who they were and were becoming.

_[K] "Don't go trying, some new fashion, / Don't change the colour of your hair, / You always have my, unspoken passion, / Although I might not seem to care._

_I don't want clever, conversation, / I never want to work that hard, / I just want someone, that I can talk to, / I want you just the way you are."_

He was right where he'd wanted to be, finally… It had always felt like him and Rachel couldn't be in the same place at the same time, emotionally… But even if they weren't, they still found it in them to be who they were supposed to be, in some way. They were leaders, both of them… Glee co-captains… and they carried the title as they should. So if they could do that, then it had to only be a matter of time before they could make things work for themselves as well… He'd kept telling himself that, and in the end it had proven true. He wondered if she felt that same sort of fear, that they'd lose one another… To tell the truth though, he wasn't feeling it at the moment… dancing with her.

_[K] "I need to know that you will always be / The same old someone that I knew, / What will it take till you believe in me, / The way that I believe in you?"_

Maybe she felt him looking down at her, because then she looked back up, meeting his eyes, matching his smile. Without a moment's thought, he leaned forward and she pushed herself up on her toes, and they kissed, remaining this close even after… They couldn't stop staring…

_[K] "I said I love you, and that's forever, / And this I promise from the heart, / I couldn't love you, any better, / I love you just the way you are._

_I don't want clever, conversation, / I never want to work that hard, / I just want someone, that I can talk to, / I want you just the way you are."_

The last notes had faded away, but still they remained as they were. "Song's over," Finn remarked, not moving still.

"I know… But there'll be another one in a minute," she pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah… You should take it," he suggested. She paused right then, and she realized it… she hadn't even been thinking about it, not really… She'd been so lost in this feeling, with him, and she hadn't thought about anything else…

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure? About wanting to hear you sing?" he asked back, and she nodded… he had a point. "I'll be there for you, like you were for me," he promised, and she beamed.

"Okay…" she agreed.

After the song had ended, the one where Brittany had danced with Mike, Artie had been waiting for her to return, but then… a new song started, and she wasn't back… only he saw Mike, he wasn't out there anymore, so where had she disappeared off to? He wasn't exactly in a position to go cutting through the crowd to find her. He trusted her, it wasn't about that, but… maybe it was fear that she'd wander off and forget about him…

But then there she came, and from the bounce in her step, he had to imagine that she'd stayed and danced out the next song, which he knew she liked… Did she dance it on her own? "Artie!" she called as she spotted him and hurried her step. "Sorry it took longer, I danced with Santana…"

"It's fine," he assured her. She smiled, and then she had that face like she had an idea… which wasn't always a good sign for him… and in fact…

"I know what we need to do," she spoke as she moved to stand behind his chair, taking hold of the handles and driving him at a run.

"Careful, Br… Brittany, watch out!" he almost squeezed his eyes shut, fearing she'd crash him. But then it all came to a stop, and he looked up to find himself staring right back at… Tina? "What are you doing?" he turned to look at Brittany, still shaky and out of breath.

"You dance with her now," she nodded.

"What?" Artie responded… so did Tina. They looked back to one another.

"Well I danced with Mike, so it's only fair," Brittany shrugged.

"You danced with…" Tina started, turning to Mike. He hadn't gotten around to telling her that part yet, was about to… But she couldn't blame him so much; he had just carried her back to the chairs after her song, where he'd proceeded to praise her on and on about it, so the subject had not turned back to 'who did Puck drag you off to?' yet. "Is that what you want?" she looked back to Artie. It may have been a while now since they'd… since she'd broken up with him, but the tension was still there, a little.

"It's easy, you just sit on his lap, then you don't have to walk on your ankle… Actually, you shouldn't ever walk on your ankle," Brittany trailed off on that last thought, but then looked back to the two of them with a smile. "Go on," she insisted, looking to Mike for support. After a moment, he nodded as well. Artie looked to Tina; he was in if she was.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	15. 15 They Are Memories

_A/N: Three quarters of the way through *bounces*_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**15. They Are Memories**

Rachel emerged from the pack of dancing couples, looking around to situate herself, and finally she spotted Mr. Schuester and Miss Holiday, right where she'd seen them last. When she approached them, Will held out the bowl.

"I was wondering when you'd come," Mr. Schuester simply responded. Rachel just smiled and reached in the bowl. Once she'd read the title she gave a small nod to herself and then to the two teachers before turning to go wait by the stage for her turn. She stood there for a moment, fixing her dress, checking that the thin gold chain was still around her neck… She never liked having to wait for her turn when she was primed to go…

But she looked up and there was Finn, walking up to her. She smiled when he came to stand in front of her. "What'd you get?" he asked, angling to see her card. She pressed it to herself, hiding it, smirking.

"You'll have to wait and see," she insisted. He made a face, but she held her ground. "No, you wait," she chuckled, more so as he cranked up the pity party. "Not going to work," she insisted, though he was very close to swaying her… She didn't know if he knew the song, but she wasn't taking any chances… Besides, it was fun to tease him.

"I think it's your turn," he pointed to the stage. She looked back and within an instant she was climbing up to go hand the card to Brad. He almost looked to brace himself as she barrelled toward him. Once he had the card, he gave a 'ten' to the band, two hands up.

At the back of the gym, it was another story of two hands. Artie had offered his, agreeing to Brittany's suggested and Mike's agreed dance with Tina. Now he just needed her to give him hers… He could only imagine what she was thinking… She'd been the one to break up with him, so for all he knew she didn't care about this or him… He wasn't asking anything more than a dance. And finally she reached out her hand and put it into his. "Okay," she spoke before looking around, figuring how to get herself up on her own. The boys tried to help, but she just held up a hand, insisting to go at it alone. She got on one foot, hopping herself over to sit on Artie's lap. Before she could bring herself to sit there, their eyes did meet, the weight of months in them.

It wasn't the first time Artie had transported her or danced with her in this way; even months later it showed. "Watch my foot," she begged.

"I've got it," he insisted before looking back to Brittany. She gave a nod and a smile, so he wheeled off with Tina. He took her close to the crowd, though not necessarily among them; he did have to look out for her foot. Even without seeing her, they would soon hear Rachel's voice.

_[R] "Why? Why are you still here with me? / Didn't you see what I've done? / In my shame I want to run,_

_And hide myself. / Yeah, but it's here I see the truth, / I don't deserve you._

_But I need you to love me, / And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time. / And I'll stop this pretending that I can, / Somehow deserve what I already have / I need you to love me"_

"You didn't need to do this, you know?" she told him as he worked his chair to simulate a dance as best he could. He shrugged.

"I wanted to," he told her. It got a smile out of her. He could have sworn no time had passed, like he could remember everything that had happened between them… But eventually that trip down memory lane came to a sudden stop, and he'd see her face when she told him they were done… As returns to reality went, that one was pretty abrupt. He wasn't angry at her… maybe he used to be, but he'd moved past that now… He guessed he could owe that to being with Brittany now, and her being with Mike… So he didn't forget the feeling of the break up, but at least he held on to the good memories more than the bad ones. "How's the ankle?" he asked her.

"Cold…" she nodded. She'd left her 'ice pack' with Mike at the chairs. "Doesn't feel as bad if I don't walk on it… or move it at all…"

"Well you don't have to do any of that here," he pointed out and she nodded with a smirk.

_[R] "I, I have wasted so much time / Pushing you away from me. / I just never saw how you / Could cherish me._

_Cause you're a god who has all things, / And still you want me."_

She hadn't wanted to lose him completely when she'd broken up with him, not really, but then… She knew he wasn't going to just stick around after she'd gone and do that to him. Well, he did, though not so pleasantly at first, with him trying to get her back, and up until their return to school, where things finally started to settle, she was left to her initial fear… that in doing what needed to be done she would lose so much more than she ever intended to.

Because just because it hadn't worked out for them as a couple, and she'd gone looking elsewhere, it didn't mean he meant nothing to her anymore. She just didn't know how to get them back there; she'd been the one who had done the breaking in the break up, and this revoked some abilities from her… She felt bad even going back to him when she needed something … She understood the barrier, but she still hated that it had to be there.

_[R] "And I need you to love me, / And I, I won't keep my heart from you this time. / And I'll stop this pretending that I can, / Somehow deserve what I already have / Yeah, ye-ea-eah_

_Your love makes me forget what I have been. / Your love makes me see who I really am. / Your love makes me forget what I have been, oh-oh."_

Artie had had so much more to miss. He hadn't wanted this separation, so it had caught him off guard, like reaching a stop in the floor and finding himself suddenly propelled from his chair… So he'd made himself stronger, deep down. But she was still Tina. She was still the girl with that smile, with the 'stutter', his first kiss, first girlfriend, the hope she'd had in him… Could she ever understand how he hated to cast her in the role of the bad guy, the tearer of hearts?

[R] "And I need you to love me, yeah / I need you to love me, ye-ea-eah! / And I'll stop this pretending that I can, / Somehow deserve what I already have / Somehow deserve what I already have / I need you to love me, yeah / I need you to… / oh oh oh oh eo (x4) / Love me, love me, yeah"

"I really thought it'd be us up here," she spoke up all of a sudden. He looked at her. "I mean, when we were… when we were together, and thinking of… this…" she looked around. "I thought it'd be us."

"I know," he told her. She gave a small smile, screwing up her courage.

"Artie, I… I want us to… I don't know, I still would like us to be…" she started, frowning like she was about to revert into her stutter.

"Friends?" he guessed, and she looked at him. "I think we're getting there," he nodded slowly.

"Good," she smiled. She had a thought. "Care to put that to a test?" His eyebrow raised… he knew that face; it usually led to something good.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	16. 16 They Are Never Too Late

_A/N: *mwah* ;)_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**16. They Are Never Too Late**

It had been Carole's idea, though Burt had immediately agreed, finding it was only fair. So they'd gone around looking until they found their sons' Glee Club director, sitting near the stage. "Mr. Schuester," Carole went up to him, smiling. They may not have known each other personally, except for a couple of encounters here and there, but she'd already heard so much about the man from Finn that it felt like she'd known him all along.

"Mrs. Hudson," Will got up. "Mr. Hummel," he turned his greeting to the man. "Oh, this is Miss Holly Holiday," he turned to introduce her. Hands were shook. "What can I do for you? You don't want to go and sing, do you?"

"As tempting as that is, I think we'll pass," Burt nodded.

"Yes, and actually it's us who want to help you," Carole smiled. "You've been back here all night, and that's not fair, that is, you should get to enjoy this dance, too," she nodded. "So we want to take over with your bowl there, for a bit, and then you and Miss Holiday can go and dance." Will smiled, looking to Holly, who took no time looking interested.

"How can I refuse an offer like that," he nodded, handing the bowl to Carole. "We won't take long."

"Take all the time you need," Burt insisted. Will gave a thankful nod to the man before offering his arm to Holly and escorting her off. Burt and Carole took up the seats Will and Holly had just vacated, and they waited. It wouldn't take long…

While all this had been going on, another offer was being presented. Artie wheeled Tina back to where they'd left Mike and Brittany. Those two were 'micro dancing,' seated but just barely. When the others returned, Mike was about to help Tina up, but she stopped him.

"So we had an idea," she started.

"Cool," Brittany smiled.

"Let her tell it," Artie nodded, and Brittany's face showed surprise over there being more to learn.

"Quartet," Tina revealed; Brittany frowned. "We all go up there, together, the four of us," Tina explained.

"All of us… singing? Or you singing and us dancing?" Mike asked, indicating Artie and Tina, and then himself and Brittany.

"You can sing," she reminded, not as permission but ability. "You will… right?" she asked. Mike looked to Brittany, and she was in; she'd sing… that just left him. He was still kind of apprehensive about these abilities of his, but she believed in him enough, Tina did, that he just had no power to say no.

"I will," he nodded, and she grinned. "What are we singing though?"

"We have to go to Mr. Schuester," Artie nodded, and they were off. However, when they reached the other end of the gym, it wasn't Schue they found.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel!" Brittany spoke when she saw him. He nodded to her, his son's once-upon-a-time 'make out friend.'

"Hey, guys, one of you wants to go up there?" Carole asked with a smile, shaking up the song bowl.

"Actually, we'd like all like to go, together," Tina nodded.

"Oh, well here you go," Carole held out the bowl. The four looked amongst themselves, and the picking was deferred to Tina. Artie wheeled her up a bit closer and she put her hand in, retrieving a card. They all huddled in to see what was written before they shared a look.

"We'll need to split it, won't we?" Mike asked.

"It's easy," Tina confirmed. "Artie, in the corner?" she asked, and with a nod he led the pack to the corner. It didn't take too long to get it all settled. Once that was done, it was more of a matter of how to get everyone on stage. Not wanting Tina to either be moved or dropped, Mike and Brittany helped to push the chair and its two occupants up the ramp. On the stage, Tina's stool was brought back out and there she was transferred on to it. A second microphone stand was added to accommodate everyone, while Brittany brought the card to Brad. He signalled an 'eighteen' and so they were ready. Artie began.

_[A] "I've just seen a face, / I can't forget the time or place / Where we just met, she's just the girl for me" / [AB] "And I want all the world to see we've met / Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm"_

Will had just found them a spot within the crowd when the song came on, and he had to smile… He loved this one. Looking to Holly, he saw she was just as happy for it. He spun her around, getting her smiling even more than she already was. He had quickly gotten to thinking it was slightly unfortunate, that he'd called her in to be his chaperone, to be… his date… and they'd spent most of the evening so far just sitting there, controlling the song bowl, when he wasn't off dancing with Emma that one time… Now, sure, they'd had some good times even sitting there, but it wasn't the same… He'd wanted to get her out there on the dance floor, for both of them… she'd wanted it, too, he could tell. Well now here they were, and it was just upbeat enough to reawaken them from their laidback state.

_[M] "Had it been another day / I might have looked the other way" / [T] "And I'd have never been aware" / [M] "But as it is I'll dream of her tonight" / [MT] "La, di, di, da di di"_

_[AM] "Falling, ([BT] "yes I am") falling / And she keeps calling me back again"_

He was starting to realize how much he actually cared for her. For what she'd represented at first, an usurper to his place in his kids' lives, she had revealed herself to be much more of a kindred spirit. She understood everything a lot more than he had anticipated, and no doubt more than she herself could tell. There was Holly the teacher, the substitute, unwilling to settle in one status for too long, living for the moment, and he loved that about her to an extent… He wished sometimes he could take a page from her book… With the way his life had changed, the things that had and hadn't worked, disappointments and victories, it was hard to recognize the whole thing as one coherent whole. And as much as he tried not to concern himself too much with it, he couldn't really do otherwise.

But right under all this zigzag of a mentality she had, Will could see in Holly… a spirit. She was lively and creative, attentive and kind… Sometimes it may not have seemed like it, but she really was. And those were the qualities he'd seen, the ones that had gotten his heart beating the right way for the first time in a while. It wasn't the easiest thing to listen to, after doing so had only led to that heart being broken, time and again. He didn't know where this would all go, but then no matter what he wasn't going to sit and resist out of fear.

_[T] "I have never known / The likes of this, I've been alone" / [M] "And I have missed things and kept out of sight / But other girls were never quite like this" / [TM] "Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm"_

_[BT] "Falling, ([AM] "yes I am") falling / And he keeps calling me back again"_

It had been a while since she'd had something like this, something where her instincts didn't scream 'get in, get out.' Something like this usually had her collecting boxes for packing up and moving at this point. She'd seen the signs coming, and whether she realized it or not, she'd be starting to back up, slowly, surely. Will Schuester didn't make her want to back up. She didn't know if she was up to a stage where not only did he not make her want to back up but he made her want to step up, but at the very least he made her want to stay right where she was. And if that wasn't an improvement…

He made her think of her old life, before the incident… with Cameo… He made her miss it a bit, too. His hope seemed boundless… He had found it, with Glee Club… the thing that made him happy. Most everything in life was repetition, and that was what she had tried so desperately to get away from. She'd change things up, just enough that it would keep a freshness and a spark going. She used to think that that was how it had to be done; if she wanted her inner renewal, she had to move herself to it. But Will, with his club, he made it happen… day in, day out, in that one little room. And that was worth keeping her feet firmly planted, not backing away.

_[B] "I've just seen a face / I can't forget the time or place / Where we just met, she's just the girl for me" / [A] "And I want all the world to see we've met" / [BA] "Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di"_

_[BT] "Falling, yes I am falling" / [AM] "And she keeps calling me back again" / [BT] "Falling, yes I am falling" / [AM] "And she keeps calling me back again" / [BT] "Falling, yes I am falling" / [AM] "And she keeps calling me back again"_

The song ended, and the two of them shared a smile. "I liked that," Will nodded.

"Yeah, I did too," Holly nodded back. "In fact, I think we need to go again," she went on.

"I think we do," Will agreed.

When they were done with their song, Tina was put back into Artie's lap so Mike and Brittany could get them down the ramp again. They were still amped up from their number, though as they made their way to the chairs again, there was something Artie had to ask, looking to Brittany.

"You were supposed to change the lyrics in your part, remember?" She looked at him; she clearly didn't. "You said 'girl'," he gestured to himself, as though to say 'which I am not.'

"Oh… Sorry, forgot," she shrugged.

Santana wasn't sure how she liked this plan, but she did owe Puck. And when he'd seen Sam walk off, toward the drinks table, he'd turned to her like he'd nudge her along if she didn't go. The idea was 'inspired' by Tina's predicament, and a little bit from Jacob's tooth situation… Santana had one mission, one mission alone, and that was diversion… which she could do. It was a good thing she was fast. She scurried along, and just managed to – safely – throw herself on the ground, near the gym doors… within sight, and away from interfering chaperones. She cried out 'in pain' and he looked up.

"Help me?" she asked, 'innocent and afraid.' Meanwhile, Puck had a last minute thought, and he dashed across to the four of them, in the back… Mike, and Tina, and Brittany, and…

"Artie," he called to him, giving a nod for him to come to the side with him. He excused himself from the others and rolled up. "I need a favor."

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	17. 17 They Are Moving Forward

_A/N: Heading into the tail end already, wowzers!_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**17. They Are Moving Forward**

After Puck had explained to him what he needed, Artie had told Brittany and the others that he'd be back in a few minutes. He wasn't sure what exactly Puck was planning, but he was at least willing to help… all he'd asked of him was a song, and that he could do. So he went back to Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson, who were still in charge of the bowl while Mr. Schuester and Miss Holiday were… somewhere else; he didn't know. They had just seen him and the others come up for a song not ten minutes before, so they were curious. But he just said he felt like going again; he didn't know if Puck's thing was meant to be a secret or anything, so he wasn't taking chances. He was presented with the bowl, which was nearly empty now… two cards left. Artie picked out one.

Meanwhile, Sam had helped Santana, 'poor and defenceless' Santana back on her feet, which had then made her cry out again, claiming pain in her ankle. He offered to take her to a chair, but she asked him to walk her around for a while, so maybe it would get better. If there was one thing she could do, she could get him and any other guy eating up every word she fed them. And so their walk down the empty halls of McKinley began, and all she could think about was she hoped that Puck could get done with whatever he had in mind by the time they returned and she'd make a prompt and full recovery…

Puck had watched Artie go off to get a song, and then he'd turned in search of… her. He could only guess correctly that she wouldn't be out on the dance floor without her date, so all he had to do was go around and… there she was. He stopped when he saw her… It was crazy, and it flew right in the face of a lot of things, this he knew… But none of those things mattered at all to him for now. Maybe no one would understand… but deep down she would; of everyone there, she would understand… he hoped. He wasn't one to get nervous, but seeing her there, looking like she did… she'd gone and made his throat dry. It wasn't going to stop him, not after everything he and others had done that night for him to even get there. So he walked up to her, came to stand at her side before she even realized he was there.

"Hey," he spoke, and she turned, probably expecting to find Sam. When she saw it was him, he saw her start to react before pulling it back in, taking a quick look around.

"Hi," she obliged him.

"Where's your boyfriend?"he asked, playing like he didn't know even if in reality he knew more than Quinn did at this moment.

"Not far, he should be back soon," she told him, turning to look back at the dancers, which was to say 'not at him.' He looked down, then up to where she was staring as well.

"Right…" he spoke evenly, then, after a pause. "But let's just imagine he might take a little longer… How about a dance?" he asked. She smiled that smile… the one that basically said 'are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?' "Why not? Unless he frowns upon that?" Puck wondered, knowing it would get a rise out of her… he wasn't looking to upset her, just to get her talking to him.

"What makes you think I'd want to?" she didn't have her arms crossed in front of herself, but it felt to him like in her mind she did.

"Because I asked?" he guessed. "We'd talked about it, remember?" he turned his eyes to her, and no matter how hard she'd try not to show, he could tell she knew exactly what he meant. It was a few months before, back when she was still living with him, and his family… at a time when they'd almost been something. And he'd promised her a dance, a real dance… just like this… But then things had happened, and now here they were. "I may be a liar about some things, but I just thought…"

"Fine," she spoke suddenly, and he looked back at her. "I guess I owe you," she started, then realizing what it sounded like, she adjusted, "A-and I'd like it."

"I don't know about that part, but I'm in," he bowed his head, offering his hand. He had been stuck for a moment, trying to decide between offering his hand or his arm, not wanting to be too forward on this occasion, but then he went for the hand. He looked to the side to see Artie had rolled up the ramp again, handing the card to Brad, who signalled the band with a 'one,' before taking center stage. Even from his vantage point he had spotted Puck escorting Quinn on to the dance floor… Now he got what this was about, or at least part of it. He wasn't going to ask questions, and when the music began, he began with it.

_[A] "We're just two people / Riding in a circle / That's spinning around / Just everyday people / Searching for something / We've already found"_

For a split second or so, she'd regretted it… What did she think was going to happen when she went out there? They were broken up, had been for a while… if they were ever really together in the first place, in this particular sense of the word… And she had moved on. Had he moved on? Well, he'd moved backwards, right back 'with' Santana like he used to be… What was she supposed to think? But she'd stuck with it, partly because somewhere she did owe him this, like she'd said, and partly because… She didn't know the other part, or if she did then it hadn't come to her just yet. They turned and faced each other, and their eyes met, maybe for the first time that night, as they took hold.

_[A] "And I'm just a guy / Who's in love with a girl / Not in front of me / Now you're so far away / And I need you right here in my arms"_

He hadn't realized it right up until then, how much he'd missed her. He'd felt things along the way, yes… He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if he didn't… But it didn't compare to what he felt now that she was right there, finally right there… How had he forgotten what her eyes did to him? Now that he had gotten her there though, he remembered… He didn't actually have anything figured out for this, for what he would do, what he would tell her. It had seemed impossible enough that he'd even make it there, so he hadn't come up with it. He wasn't exactly shy about inciting girls to forget they had boyfriends, but that wasn't what he wanted with her. If anything was going to happen – again – then it couldn't be tainted; it had to be right.

_[A] "So baby just run / Take a bus, take a plane / Take a train / Baby just run / Run as fast as you can / Girl you'll find your way back / 'Cause no matter wherever you are / There's no place on this earth that's too far, / Run_

_We're just two people / Wishing that we were together tonight / Just everyday people / Trying to make sense of this puzzle called life"_

But it was as he'd felt before; he'd missed her. She'd made him different, not out of some mission to change him but because he'd wanted to… A lot of that was about the baby, yes, but that care wasn't exclusive. And he'd tried to tell her, so many times over the months, but he just didn't know how. He'd try, he'd fail, and it felt like every time he hit a brick wall, it was another layer thicker in between them. He'd thought for one peaceful minute that he'd finally hiked across those walls, after their girl was born… He'd finally found the words, and he spoke them to her… She smiled, he smiled… everything was alright…

Sometimes he thought he knew the moment where it had all changed, where he'd lost all the ground he'd gained… It was the moment their daughter officially became someone else's… It was what Quinn had wanted, it was what he… what he'd agreed to… But no amount of decisions could compare to the time where it had actually become reality. After that, he'd seen her start to change, and then… all his long-searched words had no more power. She wanted to make a clean break, and he let her.

_[A] "And I'm just a guy / Who's in love with a girl / Not in front of me / Now you're so far away / And I need you right here in my arms_

_So baby just run / Take a bus, take a plane / Take a train / And baby just run / Run as fast as you can / Girl you'll find your way back / 'Cause no matter wherever you are / There's no place on this earth that's too far"_

She'd still think of him, sometimes… Of course she did. The uniform was back, the belly was gone, the baby… Everything looked like it was back to normal, only it was just appearance. Even if a lot of them would forget and eventually start asking themselves 'She was the one that was pregnant, right?' She'd never have that, and neither would Puck. Even if there were others who had been involved along the way, none of them could know it like he did, like she did. Still after all was said and done she'd needed to take a step back because… it was all too much, and if she stayed then… She didn't know; she really didn't… she thought she used to, had to. But there had to be a reason, because if not then why would she have given up?

_[A] "Sooner or later it's over / Passing you by and it's gone / There's not enough time left to wonder / If you're where you belong"_

She looked up at him, and she shook her head, just barely. "What do you want from me?" she had to ask. He looked back at her, thinking. "Because I'm with Sam, and…"

"I know you are," he promised. "I'm not going to do anything, I wouldn't… Well, I would… But not this time," he looked into her eyes, hoping she'd see he was telling the truth.

"Then why…"

"Collecting my due," he simply stated. And she had to smirk. Seeing that, it made him smile as well. "Can't a guy just dance with one of his fellow members of the Glee Club?"

"He should," she agreed.

"Exactly," he kept on smiling, though they quieted again.

_[A] "Take a bus, take a plane, take a train / So Baby just Run / Take a bus, take A plane, take a train_

_And baby just run / Run as fast as you can / Girl you'll find your way back / 'Cause no matter wherever you are / There's no place on this earth thats to far, / Run"_

The song ended, and eventually so did their dance. They kept their hold just a moment or two longer, until Quinn blinked and they each took a step back. "Well, I should get back to…" she started to say, but then realized she'd hadn't seen or heard from Sam in over five minutes, and the drinks table wasn't that far. She looked back to Puck. "What did you do?" her eyebrow raised.

"I didn't drop him in a ditch, if that's what you're thinking," he shrugged, but she had him in that stare. "I may have distracted him a little."

"Distracted him with what?" she asked.

"With who," he corrected, and he watched her face shift with understanding; he didn't need to say the name… actually it would probably be best if he didn't.

"I have to, uh…" she started to go, but then looked back to him. "Thanks for the dance," she spoke slowly. He gave a silent 'you're welcome,' and then watched her go. After a moment, he'd walk out of the crowd, lean against the nearest wall…

Sam had just returned a now barely-stumbling Santana to the gym, where she'd ended up on chairs, not too far off from the trio awaiting Artie. Brittany saw her and she walked up. "Are you okay?" she sat by her side.

"I'm fine," Santana promised with a smile. Brittany smiled back, reassured.

"Hey, Brittany," Mike came up to her then. "Isn't that…" he pointed off behind Santana, to the entrance, where a couple had just walked in. Brittany got up to see, and her face livened up with sudden excitement… it was them; they'd come…

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	18. 18 They Are Everywhere, pt1

_A/N: A two-parter within a chapter fic *cackles* ;)_

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart"**

**18. They Are Everywhere, pt.1  
**_(Ties to **"The Encyclopedia Brittanyca"**) _

They'd received the invitation a few days before. They'd kept in contact with the girl almost single-handedly responsible for bringing them together, mostly through the library, and so that was where the message was passed on, that they should come. It wasn't an instant decision. Even after months of this new life, McKinley was a different situation. Going back there now, with all the changes he'd made… He still felt like both the boy he used to be and the man he used to be… He was still learning about the person he'd become. But he had her… he had Hannah.

"Peter!" he heard a familiar voice and he looked up. There was Brittany, running up to him with a smile. She didn't call him Patches anymore; he had found his name again. She hugged him, hugged Hannah. "I'm glad you guys came," she was grinning.

"Well thank you for inviting us," Hannah smiled back. She was not a chaperone, like so many of the faculty, and not because she worked in the library but because of the invitation they'd received… They would be there as guests, even if they only came for the very end. People would start clearing after, and they could still have their moment.

"I have an idea," Brittany suddenly spoke, taking Peter by the arm and tugging him forward, which then also tugged Hannah forward, as she hung on to his arm. Brittany led the couple to the side, where Mr. Schuester, Miss Holiday, Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson were all standing together. Mrs. Hudson was handing the bowl to Mr. Schuester, who saw there was only one card left. She saw this as well, and she only tugged faster. "Mr. Schue!" she called. "That's his card," she nodded, looking back to Peter.

"Will," the man nodded when they all came to a stop in front of them.

"Peter," Will reached out to shake his hand.

"Can he have that one?" Brittany pointed to the last card.

"That one what" Peter asked.

"The song, it's the last one, you should have it." He didn't look so sure.

"How long's it been?" Hannah asked, seeing the discomfort in him. He kept staring at the bowl for a moment, and then his face relaxed. He reached into the bowl.

"Too long." Will realized then, this was the perfect opportunity. He went up on the stage and took the microphone.

"Alright, guys, this is the last number of the night, so everyone come on back to the dance floor. Come on, don't be shy, and help me welcome an old friend of McKinley High, Mr. Peter Geller." Brittany's cheers were the loudest, joined with Hannah's, old 'Patches' supporter section. Peter gave the girl a smile, gave Hannah a kiss before going on to the stage. He didn't run; he enjoyed the moment, tried not to let it get to him. He and Will shared a look before the Glee Club director went back down to find his date and escort her on to the dance floor, while Brittany returned to Artie to do the same, like all of them. They were all spread around the gym. Brad got the card from Peter, signalled a 'twenty' to the band, and they could begin. Peter found his element, his courage with Hannah standing right in sight before the stage. He looked at her the whole time. And if you listened close enough, she sang with him.

_[P] "The book of love is long and boring / No one can lift the damn thing"_

Will gave Holly a spin as they reached the floor, and the laugh it brought out of her was infectious. He didn't know what would happen between them, if she would run like she always did, if she'd stay… If he'd make a mess of it like he did everything else, if he'd actually get to hold on to her… It was something for the future, and for now he'd take a page from her book… he'd live for the moment.

_[P] "It's full of charts and facts and figures, / And instructions for dancing"_

And maybe someday he wouldn't think so much of that thing he'd lost, that someone, who was now dancing with her husband, the perfect dentist… It was hard to imagine he would, with what they'd had and nearly had. Emma had saved him from more than she could realize, and he didn't feel like he'd ever really gotten to properly thank her for it. She had to know how thankful he was.

Deep down, even if he hadn't told her, she did know. He may not have been so good at showing her, in all his attempts to get her back and… But still she knew. She knew, because… she couldn't forget him either. It was all the reminders, around her… they still worked together, so of course…

_[P] "But I / I love it when you read to me"_

But she was happy with Carl, and thinking too much about the rest made it feel like she was ignoring that fact, but it was true… She loved him, and even if they had gone into this marriage so very fast, she believed in it, in him, in them. He brought out something in her and she didn't want to let that go.

Except they hadn't all made their peace with things yet. She didn't know if they ever would, or if they'd always have to deal with the awkwardness of it…

She'd told Carl about her dance with Will, and he hadn't gotten upset. He'd given her that smile of his, he'd taken her hand and they'd gone dancing again, heart to heart… Maybe there was hope yet.

_[P] "And you / You can read me anything"_

Burt just looked into Carole's eyes as they danced. It wasn't complicated to forget the world, or his questionable dance moves, when he was looking at her. The way he felt right then, he could have been Fred Astaire. He could see it in her face… neither of them had been so happy as they were in that moment of their lives, for so long… Highs and lows, they had found their way to each other now, and they weren't letting go.

_[P] "The book of love has music in it / In fact that's where music comes from"_

After that kiss, right before his dash off to the stage, Kurt had been so worried about what would happen, if everything would be odd and uncomfortable all of a sudden. But the moment he'd gotten back to him, Blaine had taken him back to the dance floor, and they hadn't left. He was still waiting for this evening to either crash and burn or turn out to be a dream, but after all those worries, he was starting to accept the fact that they had reached something new that night, and it wasn't fake, or breakable… They would hang on.

_[P] "Some of it's just transcendental / Some of it's just really dumb"_

Mercedes had that same bit of realization. For once Valentine's day hadn't let her down. It wasn't her whole life, this need for someone… but a lonely heart could only brighten when it found another. Anthony was very good to her, all evening. She'd been shy at first, not used to it… for all her strength and personality, he'd tapped right into that shy girl inside her. But throughout that dance, he'd helped her tip the scales right back, and she could feel herself becoming herself again… with the added bonus of him still holding on to her. This may well have been the start of so much more.

_[P] "But I / I love it when you sing to me"_

Rachel didn't want the evening to end. It had been so perfect, all of it. Finn and her, they'd gotten to this really good place, and she almost felt like it was contained in the magic of the night. She knew how he felt for her, she wasn't expecting that to change, but… there was something about the clothes, and the low lights, the soft music, and the dancing… Maybe they just needed to go out more, find places like this… No… it was special. It was supposed to be. If they tried too much, then it wouldn't be special anymore. So even if the night ended, she could hold on to it forever. This made her smile, which him smile as well… He could feel it, too.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	19. 19 They Are Everywhere, pt2

A/N: Happy (Anti-)Valentine's Day guys! Who needs Valentines when I've got you all, you gorgeous people :D *mwah!* *throws chocolate*

* * *

**"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"**

**19. They Are Everywhere, pt.2**

At Mr. Schuester's call for couples to return to the floor, as Peter "Patches" Geller sang to them, Mike had looked to Tina, held his hand out to her, and asked if she was ready to go. She looked uncertain, both for her own concern over her ankle, and for surprise that Mike should be the one to suggest they go out there, seeing how he'd been insisting she not walk on her ankle. But he promised her it would be fine, and she absolutely trusted that, so she said yes. He picked her up in his arms, let her put her own arms around his neck, and they were ready. He'd protect her injured ankle, and warm her loving heart.

After she'd taken that fall, she'd thought for sure her Valentine's Day would be ruined. But she was wrong… so wrong. Yes, it hurt, and they'd probably make a dash to the ER when this was done, but… Mike had taken care of her, all throughout the evening. The way he worried, she knew… oh, he felt just what she felt for him. It wasn't just about common decency for him; he couldn't bear that she'd be in pain. Now he was there, forehead pressed to hers, gently swaying her around, in their dance.

_[P] "And you / You can sing me anything"_

It had taken time for them to find good and proper peace of mind… Well, it had taken her that time. The break with Artie, that was not something she had planned for, and even if she knew she was doing the right thing at that time, it had still meant trampling over a friendship that mattered so much. Now tonight though… tonight they had – she hoped – started to rebuild, to fix things… She didn't know what the future held, but if this dance taught her anything, it was that the best things would not happen the way you'd thought they would.

Artie was ready for it, too. It had hurt to lose her, much more to continually find himself both shot down and faced with the one she'd chosen instead of him, so how could he possibly see this coming? He wanted to trust her again, and in the end that was what had given him the needed little nudge to go for it. Deep down he'd probably always miss that part of their lives, with all she represented in it.

_[P] "The book of love is long and boring / And written very long ago"_

But he was happy now, with Brittany… so very happy. It was unexpected, but then so was Brittany. Now there she was, sitting in his lap for their dance, and that smile of hers… smile on her lips, smile in her eyes… and he was the one who'd given her that. She'd made it possible for him to let his heart breathe again, and whether that would last or not, he didn't know. What he did know was that he would always remember it, appreciate it.

She had so much of that same emotion in her. It hadn't been planned, and for that it had brought new and unexpected joys to her life. She'd never had a relationship like this, and she kind of liked it. But then being as she was who she was, good Brittany S. Pierce, it wasn't all simple and even…

_[P] "It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_ / _And things we're all too young to know"_

She had dear, dear friends, like Mike, with whom she had so much in common that it would have seemed almost too natural to make something happen, but… the love she had for him was not what people might think. They had something special, had it nearly all their lives… Mike Chang would always have a place in that big loving heart of hers…

_[P] "But I_ / _I love it when you give me things"_

But then there was Santana… It was like with Mike, even like with Artie… there was love, not as expected… The difference with her and Santana was… Well, she'd given her heart, long ago, as friends, as teammates, as… She'd tried giving her more of it, but this was where things had gotten complicated. Maybe she was scared, Santana was… Brittany didn't understand why she should be, but she'd never get in the way of that. Maybe she needed more time, to really find her way… that was okay. Brittany would give her all the time in the world, always…

Her one concern was what would happen if and when she finally did step up to her… People would get hurt… people always got hurt… and she didn't want that.

_[P] "And you_ / _You ought to give me wedding rings"_

She was finding her courage, piece by piece… Even if those pieces felt so very small, in the shape of things as a whole, she kept at it. Now even as she'd rejoined Puck for that final dance, they had reached some sort of peace, for having helped one another get what they wanted. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him… maybe this was how it was meant for them… a twisted little friendship. She looked to the side, once again within sight of Brittany, 'dancing' with Artie. Santana kept on smiling, even if it was smaller, because she knew… the pieces were coming.

_[P] "And I_ / _I love it when you give me things"_

They were back within his sight again as well… Quinn, and Sam… And Puck, he tried to move along, but it was hard not to look at her… He'd tell himself he would be better off being the guy he used to be, that his life was better back then, but… that wasn't true, of course it wasn't. She'd made him better, by accident… their accident… Now he had this part somewhere in his heart that wanted to be that man again, but without her by his side it was hard to even try. And she was happy, so what would it say about him if he ignored it? If he loved her so much, then he should want that for her, right? But he wanted to dance with her again… he didn't want to stop dancing with her…

She saw him looking, even if he tried not to be seen. There was something not too inconspicuous about that mohawked-head turning left and right… So with every move of his head, she saw him, and she thought again about… so much. Their dance, no matter how much she'd fought it… the birth, and what came after… One fleeting moment of happiness she still regretted even if she'd told herself it was every bit the right thing to do… Still now there she was…

_[P] "And you_ / _You ought to give me wedding rings_ / _You ought to give me wedding rings"_

And she had Sam… He had given her peace of mind, after the emotional hurricane of a year she'd had… Her life made sense again, little by little. She had resisted at first, because she hadn't wanted a repeat of what she'd gone through, what she'd lost… She was so glad she had let herself take that leap with him, because he'd given her all these reasons to smile again… and she did, as they danced; he smiled back.

She'd told him about the dance with Puck, after he'd told her about his Santana ambush. She had brushed it off, so he did too… She'd gone back to him, and that was what mattered, back to dancing…

TO BE CONCLUDED (TOMORROW)


	20. 20 They Are Ongoing

_A/N: Last chapter, aah! Back to your regularly scheduled one-shots tomorrow ;)_

* * *

"Love & the Gentle Heart Are One Thing"

20. They Are Ongoing  
Ties to **The Encyclopedia Brittanyca**

The bowl was empty, the dance was dying out. Little by little the gym started to empty, though there remained two distinct groups: the chaperones, and the Glee Club. Some seemed less determined to see the party end than others did. Brittany had wanted to dance, and she was joined in this by Santana, and Kurt, Blaine, Carl, and Holly, under the direction of Brad on piano and Puck on guitar. There weren't really any pairings as such, just an outburst of dance for no other reason than to enjoy themselves. Carl and Holly had joined in as, not actually members of the faculty, they didn't have to answer to Principal Figgins the way Will, Emma, and others had to, as he gave his report of 'events' such as Jacob's knock out, and a few boys who'd taken to redecorating the bathroom…

Most of the other Glee kids had been recruited into helping pick up around the gym, stacking chairs, taking down decorations… Mike and Tina were exempted from this, as Burt and Carole drove them to the ER. They were seen off by Mercedes, who made Tina promise to text her once she had news of her ankle's condition. Once they were gone, she turned back to find Anthony waiting at the door.

"One more dance?" he asked her. She smiled.

"One more dance," she agreed, and he held out his hand to get hers, leading her back to the gym, to join in the gathering by the stage.

As they'd headed back in, Will had returned, and he asked Mercedes to tell the others to help with the clean-up. She asked for her one more dance, pleading eyes, and she got it… but after that they all had to get to work.

Brad had sent the band on home. The kids had given their dance up to provide the music, it was only fair. He had his own Valentine waiting at home, with their girls… But he was happy to do it… Helena knew he had a soft spot for love songs… and love stories.

Maybe a love story wasn't what people expected out of them… they were just kids. But then he was living proof that sometimes this was right where it all started. It wasn't always the case, and some of them would find themselves disappointed, thinking that guy or that girl was their 'one and only'… He was sure they'd find their way.

He'd seen it all, that night, from on top of that stage, saw them running left and right, some couples interchanging… He saw smiles, laughter… longing… He saw beginnings, careful and full of hope. He saw people taking chances, no absolutes but every bit worth the shot, whether it worked out or not… They had love on their side, telling them to reach out… He'd reached out, too… And there were so many more stories…

Brittany was stacking up paper hearts, which she'd pulled off the walls. She'd pull off the rolled up tape from the back, sticking it in the palm of her hand before moving to the next.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, coming up to her. Brittany looked around, seeing everyone else just tossing the decorations in the trash.

"Oh…" she blinked.

As she looked around, in the now nearly empty gym, she saw Peter and Hannah, sitting side by side on the ground, back against the wall. Hannah was laughing, as Peter appeared to be telling her a story, pointing to spots around the gym. Brittany smiled.

She'd done this… she'd gotten them together… They looked so happy, and she'd never been prouder of anything she'd done in her life. So she'd gone to Brad, asking if he'd stay a little longer, after they'd all gone, all of them… leaving just those two. Brad had a thing for love stories…

The gym was back to looking like a gym, as the trash bins were rolled out, and chaperones and 'entertainment' alike all began to head out.

"Brittany, come on, my father's waiting outside to drive you home," Artie came to her as she stood just outside the gym door, looking in.

"Wait…" she told him, looking back, smiling.

In the gymnasium of McKInley High, as Brad played out his last song one more time, Peter Geller, the man formerly known as 'Patches,' got down on one knee in front of Hannah Farrell, the assistant librarian, and asked her to be his wife. And she said yes.

THE END


End file.
